Am I Wrong?
by 13storm13
Summary: Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Kurtofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.
1. Chapter 1

For the record, this _should _have been up yesterday but all technology uterly hates me so it took a lot longer than expected :P I almost lost this entire thing and had to start from scratch but I'm smart and I found a way to save it so yay me! Author notes below

* * *

SLAM! Kurt heard his body hit the cold, hard lockers before he felt it. But then the searing pain was unbearable. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. David and his stupid jock gang. Then he heard something and saw a hand offered to help him up. Kurt looked up with watery eyes, "What?" he said standing up. David withdrew his offered hand, "I said sorry." "Whatever, Karofsky." Kurt said pushing his way between David and the lockers for class.

* * *

David hated this. He didn't want to hurt Kurt. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to hold Kurt's small, slender body in his arms forever. But he couldn't. "Dammit", he thought "I'm a fucking chicken." And he knew if he wanted to be with Kurt he'd have to get over it. He snorted. Like Kurt would ever be with him now. He had a chance and he blew it. But still he couldn't come out. He saw how these guys treated Kurt. Would they treat him any different? No. Hell no. They'd probably kick him off the team. But he needed sports. Without them he wouldn't get a scholarship. No scholarship meant no college; no college meant no getting out of Lima. He's not gonna be a Lima loser forever. He tried to apologize, to explain; but no Kurt was pushing him away. He couldn't blame him he too had pushed Kurt, pushed him far, far away. But what did he expect? He was a bully and Kurt could never love him.

* * *

"What the hell was his problem? First pushing me into the lockers then apologizing? What was he trying to pull?..." Kurt was trying to figure it out while frivolously writing down French notes. Dave was so…ugh! He got under Kurt's skin. From all the slushie facials to the dumpster diving (not to mention the hundreds of dollars worth of ruined outfits!) why now? Why apologize? Ugh was so confusing! "Are you with us, Mr. Hummel?" "Yes, professeur" Finally, the last bell rang and Kurt raced to his locker. He opened it and a note fell out "Meet me in the 3rd floor boy's bathroom after the bell. Please, I want to talk. –David" "Pssh…yeah right, I'd bet my Louis Vuitton boots, he doesn't just wanna "talk". Kurt ripped up the note. He got in the car to drive home, since glee practice was cancelled today, when his phone buzzed. _**One new message**_**: **_**Blaine 3**_ "**Hey Beautiful :)**". Kurt smiled; Blaine always knew how to cheer him up even if he didn't know it. "_Hey you_" "**What's up?**" "_Nothing just leaving school, you_?" "**Nothing. Wanna hang out at Lima Bean**?" "_Can't, have to study for my math test :( sorry maybe tomorrow?_" "**Yeah it's fine. Tomorrow then.**" Kurt drove home, Finn wouldn't be home for hours because of football and Burt and Carole had work. He took his math supplies and flopped down on his bed to study. A few hours later, Finn came home. Then his parents came home and they ate dinner. "Anything new at school, sweetie?" Carole asked Kurt. The locker scene came rushing back to him. "Nope, just a math test tomorrow." "Good Luck!" "Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Kurt sighed. He put his dishes away and went to bed, the earlier scene still rushing through his mind. After his moisturizing routine, the last thing he thought before he feel into a deep sleep was that David, probably just had a moment of weakness or lack of judgment.

* * *

Ok so this is my story...ever. First fanfic and I love glee, I'm a gleek :P, and I love Kurtofsky! I had this idea in my head after reading so may fanfics and I decided to write one. This will eventually be Kurtofsky I promise :) Special thanks to my bestie Jason, Kurt, for helping me and re-reading everything and pushing me to upload this :P Haha but I love him anyways No copywrite intended, I don't own Glee (duh) and pretty please review and tell me what you think :D ~Storm P.S. Max Adler is hawt ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 2

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and Current Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Kurtofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

(Side Note: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave never transfers, and Blaine never transferred to McKinley)

This chapter is dedicated my best friend, the Kurt to my Rachel penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :) Thanks to everyone who followed me and reviewed chapter one I love you all! :) A/N at the bottom

Kurt woke up the next, tired as ever. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck. And he _almost_ had been. He didn't sleep well at all. He had had David-filled dreams at night. In one, he saw David starring at him from across the hall, like he was a predator and Kurt was his prey. Then he laughed and evilly, booming laugh and Kurt woke up. In another Kurt was walking to his car and David's truck came speeding at him head-on and he threw his hands up in front of him closing his eyes, waiting for the blow. At the last minute he heard tires screeching and he opened his eyes to be looking at the passenger door. David must have changed his mind and made a sharp turn. Get in, he heard David growl in a low voice. He got into David's car cautiously. Dave looked like he was going to say something and his facial expression softened, but was unreadable. As David opened his mouth Kurt was suddenly falling down a bottomless black pit, it was no use screaming. He suddenly awoke in a cold sweat. It had been like that all night. Sleep, nightmare, wake-up terrified. He went through his morning moisturizing routine on auto-pilot. He was glad he picked out clothes the night before because his brain was fried. He put on his skinny jeans, blouse, and vest slowly. He grabbed an apple and coffee then got in his car to drive to school. He went to his locker but felt eyes burning into his back. He turned around and looked up and down the hall and saw no one. "I'm just paranoid and tired, get a grip Kurt." He thought to himself as he grabbed his gym uniform and math stuff. He then hurried off to math class.

David woke up that morning, feeling better than he had yesterday. He got really mad afterschool when he waited an hour for Kurt. He even checked the choir room and the auditorium. He went to the gym to work off some steam. He went home and ate dinner and went to bed, trying to get Kurt out of his mind. He awoke with a task in mind. _Talk to Kurt. _He grabbed a protein bar and rushed out to his truck. He got to school a few minutes early. He went to his locker and grabbed his things. Then he saw Kurt as his locker. Then his gaze drifted downward "_Damn, Hummel has a nice ass._" he thought to himself with a smirk and a dark chuckle. When he saw Kurt turning around, he rushed around the corner feeling his face heat up. He knew glee was meeting today and he had a plan. He was **going** to talk to Kurt today, "_whether he liked it or not_" David thought as he headed to class.

At the end of the day, Kurt was surprised. He hadn't seen David all day. He figured David would have bullied him today or something. He technically ditched him yesterday, "_probably not a good idea to piss off your bullies, Kurt_" he thought. He was walking to glee practice when he felt a hand tug on his wrist and he was pulled into the bathroom. What the hell? He saw Karofsky, and then he screamed. Karofsky locked the door and covered Kurt's mouth with his hand. "God damn, Hummel shut up. I just want to talk" David said. Kurt, in a feeble attempt to call for help or leave, licked David's hand. Normally that would work on Finn or anybody but David just smirked. "Ha, joke's on you Hummel, you don't even wanna _know_ where my hand's been." Kurt's eyes widen in shock and disgust. "Now I'm going to remove my hand if you promise not to scream." David took his hand away and Kurt let out a blood-curdling scream. "Shit Hummel, that hurt my ears" David remarked as he replaced his hand. "I swear I just want to talk. I'll even keep my hands behind my back, ok?" Kurt nodded slowly, he didn't like this, but he didn't have a choice. David slowly removed his hand and put them behind his back. David had a whole speech planned and in a matter of seconds it was gone. "Uhhh….I'm sorry" David scratched the back of his neck dropping his head. "Shit, think Karofsky, think.": "You said that yesterday" Kurt replied coolly, pulling out a file and started filling his nails, trying not to show fear. "I…I…know...but I mean it. I'm so sorry Kurt, I never meant for it to get so out-of-hand…I…I was just scared." David whispered the last word. Kurt huffed "Yeah, right, so you're telling me big, strong, bully, Karofsky was afraid of little gay fairy Hummel?" Kurt chuckled, this was rich. David looked up with sad and sincere eyes, "yeah…" That shut Kurt up real quick. He was serious. "Wait….What? Why?" David shoved his hands in his pockets and mumbled something. "What I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Kurt said. "I said because you were so happy and proud and I was jealous. I wanted to be that happy. I was scared everyone would find out. I saw what happened to you and I was scared of that happening to me. I thought I would never be able to come out. I was scared of what I was, I thought it was wrong. I was scared of thinking of boys that way. Then I was mad. I was mad your friends were so accepting, when I knew mine wouldn't be." By the end of the speech David had tears running down his cheeks. "You should go to glee; people are probably starting to worry." And with that, Kurt unlocked the door and rushed out.

Ok so I was going to upload this Sunday, but with all the followers I got, I was inspired. I will be away from a computer until Sunday so the next upload won't be till Sunday. :P I hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write. Thanks for all the love and followers. ENJOY! Love and Hugs ~Storm


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 3

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and Current Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Karofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

(Side Note: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave never transfers, and Blaine never transferred to McKinley)

This story is dedicated my best friend, the Kurt to my Rachel penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :) and my Finn, Colin:D (Yes I refer to myself as Rachel XD) Thanks to everyone who followed me and reviewed chapter one I love you all! :) A/N at the bottom

The events of the bathroom kept replaying themselves in Kurt's head. "The bathroom events, gosh that sounds dirty." Kurt shook his head. "Get a grip, Hummel. Nothing happened. That's not true, Karofsky came out. _To me." Kurt's face _flushed again. He knew he'd have to put on his best game face and give an award-winning "I'm Fine" performance during glee and pretend nothing's wrong. He put on his dazzling smile and walked into the choir room. Everyone was chatting nonchalantly, but stopped immediately when he walked in. Rachel rushed up to him "Ohmigod Kurt are you ok? We were so worried!" "Apparently not worried enough to look for me…" Kurt thought "Did anyone hurt you? Was it Karofsky?" She hugged him. "Rachel slow down. I'm fine. I just had to go to the bathroom." It wasn't a _total_ lie, but he still felt bad lying to his friends, _his family. _His smile faltered, but only for a second, he hoped no one noticed. Then he realized everyone had gone back to talking after they found out he was ok. He took his seat and waited for Mr. Shue to start his lesson. "Okay, listen everybody" Will said clapping his hands together. "So I was thinking about a theme for today's lesson, when I saw two students fighting in the hallway. I knew you guys wouldn't do that _anymore_, but it got me thinking. So this week's lesson is going to be…..Forgiveness!" "Shit, of course the day Karofsky comes out to me and bares his soul; I have to sing about forgiveness. I'll never forgive him. Ever." Kurt thought to himself. "So your song can be about forgiveness, second chances, loving again, or even trusting someone again." Rachel's hand shot up. "Oooh , I have the **perfect** song, and it's from one of my favorite Broadway musicals!" "Uh ok Rachel, go for it." She walked over to the band and told them what to play. Then she started to sing.

I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.

I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

After she finished, everyone clapped and cheered. "Great job, Rachel", said. "Thank you, that was my little second chance at love song." She looked at Finn, while saying the last part." "Ok, so you all know regionals will be here before we know it, so I want you all to come up with some songs." Rachel immediately turned to Finn and started talking about possible duets. Kurt sighed and Mercedes walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Ok white boy, spill, what's up?" "What do you mean? I'm fine." Kurt replied coolly, while picking some lint off his skinny jeans. "I knew when you walked in you weren't 'fine'. Then you lost your cool and dropped your smile for that nanosecond. I'm not stupid and you've been out of it all practice." "I can't talk about it "Cedes. Plus if I could I wouldn't want to. I'll tell you later, ok?" "Fine, but if you don't there _will_ be hell to pay got it?" Then dismissed everyone and Kurt grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and drove home. He got home grabbed a water bottle and went to his room. He tried to focus on homework, but his mind kept drifting to Karofsky. He had seen a different side of Karofsky today; he hadn't seen big, strong, and tough Karofsky. He saw weak and vulnerable _David_. "Well, I could get used to him." Kurt thought. "No wait, what am I saying? He was a bully. He _is _a bully and he won't change." He decided to look up songs to sing plus costumes for regionals. After a while, he had found a few songs and wanted Rachel's opinion. He saw 6 missed texts and 3 missed calls all from Blaine. "Crap."

-Hey Kurt, how was your math test?

-Wanna go to Lima Bean?

-Hello?

-You there?

-I guess tomorrow then…

-Pick up!

"Well I guess I should call him back" Kurt thought as he dialed Blaine's number. "Nice of you to call back." Blaine spit out at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you texted or called and….stuff came….up" "Yeah, what kind of _stuff, _Kurt?" "Look I'm sorry, don't be mad. It's just glee and school. Please don't be mad." Blaine sighed. "It's just; I haven't seen you in forever, Kurt. I miss you. We never hang out anymore." "I'm sorry; it's just difficult with us being at different schools and all." "Kurt it's Thursday how about we hang this weekend" "Ok Blaine, it's a date." As Kurt hung up, he realized just how little of his boyfriend he was seeing. "Ooh I know! I'll surprise him at Dalton after school tomorrow! I can bring a picnic and sing my love to him! Hmmm… what to sing…what to sing…"

**Dave's POV**

After Kurt scurried out of the bathroom, he stayed there and cried. He had just come out to Kurt. _The boy he'd been in love with since freshman year. _He'd known it since the first day but he was just coming to the realization and accepting it. "I'm gay." He whispered quietly to himself. Except this time he was ok with it, everything was still the same. He wondered what was going through Kurt's head. Just because I came out to him doesn't mean he'll automatically fall in love with me. I have to work at it. Plus doesn't he have that _prep-school boy_? Shit. David hadn't thought of him. Dave went to the gym, he needed to work out, and cool down. He worked out a lot recently to work off his "chubby-ness". Kurt was so beautiful and perfect and _skinny._ He worked off his anger and fat at the gym, and then went home. "Hello deary" his mom greeted him at the door with a kiss. "Hi ma." David decided he needed to do this. If he wanted Kurt to accept him, he'd have to work on accepting himself. He sighed. "Ma, can you get dad? Please, we need to talk…."

Ok so I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry first off! I know I'm so late but with finals and this school year almost over it's been a mess. And when I got home on Sunday I was too tired to do anything. Plus I hadn't even written anything yet xP Then I had two major projects this week. Plus I got asked out and that has its OWN drama :P so I've been busy. The next two chapters will be worth it though I SWEAR! Don't hate me XD so yes it's late but it's really good (I think?) So thanks for reviewing following and favoriting! Don't forget to review this chapter! Thanks! Next chapter will be Dave's POV and up next week sometime! Hahaha but yeah xD

Love and Hugs

Storm :) aka Rachel Berry :D

Ps Song is Mamma Mia by ABBA


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 4

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and Current Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Karofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

(Side Note: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave never transfers, and Blaine never transferred to McKinley)

This story is dedicated my best friend, the Kurt to my Rachel penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :), my Finn, Colin:D (Yes I refer to myself as Rachel XD) also big thanks to Silje24 whom I'm also dedicating this too!

* * *

"Oh um….ok" his mother seemed worried and flustered as she went to find Paul. David sat down; he was nervously wringing his hands and tapping his foot. He couldn't sit still so he got up looked at his feet and put his hands behind his back. He started pacing around the room and thinking up how to phrase this in his head. He just couldn't think of the right words. He had no idea how his father would react. Would he accept him? Or not? He hoped the first one. When his mother finally came down, she told him that his father was in the den and would be down momentarily. She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek, "Are you ok? You look troubled." David shook his head; he wasn't ok, he might _never_ be ok again but he wouldn't know until this was all over… He started looking at old family pictures on the mantle. He looked so happy, not a care in the world. They had some of random vacations like him playing in the water at the beach probably around 7 or 8. They also had one of him on the Dumbo ride at Disney. Also some of him at random ages, random places. His teen years, his first football game, etc. Soon he would be going to college and all these would just be distant memories. A tear ran down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. His favorite picture was him on his 13th birthday. He was wearing a party hat and laughing with his mom and dad hugging him from the sides. It had been the year he had actually made it on his first "official" football team and he had gotten chances to play. So his parents had got him a bunch of football stuff and full gear with everything. He had also gotten a bunch of new video games and some new paint he had wanted. He had been a really good artist and painter back then, painting anything and everything he gave life to the blank canvases. He still was but, after football took off that was where all his time went. When he heard his father coming into the room, he turned around and faced them both. "David, what is this about because I'm really busy and I need to get back…""Just sit and listen please it's important. I just need a few minutes of your time." David didn't care he had just cut his father off, he needed to say this. His father opened his mouth, as if to say something but just took his wife's hand and sat down on the couch. "Mom, dad I should have told you this a while ago but I was too scared and I didn't know how to say it. I wanted too, but I couldn't. Now I'm not afraid, this is me and I need to embrace it." David's throat tightened, he had to get the words out. They came out all choppy and choked up. "I….I…I like…._boys._" He was shaking and he hadn't even realized it. David's mother gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks. David took a step toward her, "Ma please don't cry." Paul stood up, didn't even look at Dave and walked out of the room. "Dad wait stop please come back…" His mother stood up. "Please not you too" David said the tears running down his face. She walked over and hugged him. He was shocked at first, and then hugged her back letting his tears fall onto her dress. "Ma I'm so sorry, I should have told you a long time ago. It's all my fault, I'm sorry but this is who I am and I can't change.""Shhh baby boy it's ok, I'm not mad it's not your fault who you are or who you like. It's ok I still love you, always have always will. You will always be my lovely little boy. ""Thank you." Was all he could muster out before the full waterworks took effect. They stood there, hugging and crying, for a few minutes before they were interrupted by Paul Karofsky. He had a duffel bag and an envelope in his hands. "Here" "Wh-What?" David stepped out of his mother's loving embrace and toward his father. "Go. Here's $500, it should be enough until you get a job. I'll transfer your college funds to your account. Now go pack." He thrust the items at Dave and walked away when he took them. David couldn't believe it. _His father was kicking him out._ "Paul, darling don't you think you're being a little bit unreasonable?"Hs mother asked following him out of the room. "No, I can't even stand to look at him right not, Jane." He heard his father say from his office. David quickly ran to his room and locked the door behind him. He lost it and collapsed on his bed crying. His mother knocked on the door. "I'm so sorry, David. But you know better than anyone I can't change his mind. I wish I could." He heard her say through the door. "I'm sure this is only temporary. He'll get over it and it'll blow over." "_No ma, not this time._" He thought. He opened the bag and put his clothes, laptop, iPod, chargers, camera, a blanket and his phone in the bag. He looked around his now empty room and was about to leave when he thought of one last thing to take. He opened his closet and grabbed the box on the top shelf and opened it. He took out all the paint, brushes, and other art tings and packed them up, along with a few of his old pieces. He sighed and walked out of h _former_ room. He walked downstairs and looked at the pictures again. "Well I guess these memories will be gone sooner than I expected." He chuckled softly. He grabbed his favorite picture and put it in his bag, then took the rest and threw them in the fire. "Well old man, I guess this is goodbye. Stupid homophobic mofo." He whispered to himself and he walked out. He got in his truck and dialed Z's number. "Hey man what's up?" "Uh…nothing I was just wondering if you got the new CoD?" "Yeah duh man." "Oh ok cool well I got to go. I'll whoop your ass at it later." "Haha yeah right later, D." "Shit." David thought as he hung up. I can't stay at anyone's house without telling them. Not that they'll accept me. That only leaves one slim option. He texted Finn, "Do you have Kurt's number?" The reply was quick, "so you can bully him outside of school too? I don't think so." "Finn, it's not like that. I'm not going to bully him please he's the only one who can help me. I apologized to him; I'm not going to hurt him anymore." He had to wait longer for this reply, "Fine. But if you hurt him Puck and I won't hesitate to kick your ass." "I would hope so." "Ok his number is 202-448-8881." "Thanks man, I owe you one." David quickly called Kurt. "Hello?" "Hey Kurt, it's David." He heard a shrill scream on the other end and then the line went dead. "Damn it." David hit the steering wheel. He called again, and again. No answer. Finally on the 4th or 5th try, Kurt picked up. "What do you want Karofsky?" His voice was cold as ice. "Thank god, I came out to my family and my dad kicked me out. I have no place to go. No one to call, please just let me stay at your place for a few days. I'll pay for myself and only stay until I get a job and can afford a motel room." There was a long pause and David thought Kurt had hung up again. He then heard Kurt sigh, "Fine. I'll text you my address we can talk more when you get here." *CLICK* the line went dead again. David waited patiently for the text. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. I mean David was going to be _living _with Kurt. The love of his life.

* * *

Well here's the next chapter! What do you think? Review please! I legit loved the review I got saying "Bitch. Jk. I love you. Please don't leave me hanging any longer." LMAO Thanks XD I deserved that! Haha I laughed at that though. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter and it's going to be AMAZING! But I'm just not inspired :( my home life SUCKS and Colin (my Finn) is mad at me or busy so he won't text back Blah FML Please follow, favorite and review it inspires me. But right now I'm trying not to cry so tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up Tuesday or Wednesday.  
Love and Hugs

Storm aka Rachel Berry :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 5

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and Current Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Karofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

**Side Note**: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave's still at McKinley and Blaine's at Dalton. Also I always get confused about David and football and hockey but he played football at McKinley so he's going to be a football player XD Don't be mad if that's wrong! :P

**Dedications**: my best friend, the Kurt to my Rachel penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :), also big thanks to Silje24 whom I'm also dedicating this too!

* * *

Kurt had just decided on a song to sing to surprise Blaine with when Finn came barging in. "Did Karofsky apologize to you? Is that why you were so late?" "What? Finn Hudson, didn't anyone teach you to knock?" "Oh…um yeah sorry…" Finn looked down at his feet and shuffled out of the room, closed the door and knocked. Kurt sighed and did a face palm. "I blame myself" he mumbled. "Can I come in, now?" "No you can't." Kurt said sarcastically while Finn walked in. "So, Karofsky apologized?" "Yes, now Get. OUT!" "Oh…um ok…"

Kurt went back to his computer and bought the song on iTunes, and started singing it when his phone rang. "You were in college working part-time waiting tables…" Unknown Number calling… "Hello?" "Hey Kurt, it's David." "Eppp!" Oh gaga, how did David get my number? Finn, Kurt did another face palm that boy….Crap! He's calling again, ignore. Finally after the fourth or fifth call Kurt picked it up and talked to David. He quickly texted David the address, "Maybe he _has_changed; I mean he apologized and stopped bullying me. He even came out to me _and his family _for Christ's sake. I mean, sure, it's going to be weird with him here but it'll be ok. I know dad's not going to be happy about this, but Carole might. She can be so wise sometimes it's crazy. She always knows what to say, I hope she can help.

Kurt wandered upstairs, to find Carole in the kitchen. She was chopping up some veggies for dinner. "Hey Carole, can I talk to you?" "Sure, honey what about?" "Well you remember David my ex-bully?" "The confused one? Oh yes of course. What about him?""What do you mean confused?""I mean, there was more to his bulling than homophobia." Kurt mouth was gaping open. "Yeah well he's changed." "Figured so, he'd eventually have to come to terms with his feelings." If it could, Kurt's jaw would be on the ground. "How did you know?" "I _am _a mother, Kurt. I can tell these types of things. When I came to your school, I could tell with one look he had repressed feelings. I could hurt and pain in his eyes but there was also hope and _love_." "Well he came out to me and his family. His father kicked him out and no one else knows and he needs somewhere to stay""Ok." "No one would understand he's not ready to come out to anyone else yet. Wait what?" "He can stay here, but I'll have to talk to Burt, but if someone needs help I'm going to help them." "Thanks, Carole." He hugged her; she could be so awesome sometimes. "I'm going to grab the extra mattress and make an extra bed for David." "Ok, sweetie dinner should be ready in half an hour call your father and see if he's done at the garage or not." "Ok."

After he called his father and found out he wouldn't be home for another few hours, he got Dave's makeshift bed ready. He was blasting his song for Blaine to practice when the doorbell rang. "That fight 2:30 am you say everything was slipping right out of our hands…" Kurt ran to open the door. David was standing at his door with his duffel bag. "That's _all_ you brought?" Kurt said with shock. David shrugged, "It was all I was allowed really not that I had much to pack. Oh and thanks for letting me stay here." "Mhhm well it's fine, but know that this doesn't mean _anything _or change anything between us." David held his hands defensively, "Down boy, I know it doesn't." Kurt glared at that comment but didn't respond. "So now let me give you the grand tour." "Okay." "Kurt, dinner in 15 minutes!" Carole yelled from the kitchen. "'Kay thanks Carole, well this is the living room, Carole's in the kitchen, and those stairs go upstairs except that it's off limits for you." "Then where will I sleep? Do I get the couch? Not that I'm complaining but, it might be a little…er…._small_ for me…" Kurt laughed "Haha no David you have a makeshift bed in my room downstairs in the basement. So this is the basement." Kurt said walking downstairs and then he pointed to the poor excuse of a bed. "That's yours, I'm sorry it's not better I don't really have much." "No it's perfect, thanks." And for once David thought this might not be so bad after all, I mean come on he was sharing a room with Kurt Fucking Hummel.

"Thank you, Kurt. I know I've already said it a bunch of times, but I don't know what else to say. I mean I know you don't have to do this. Why _are _you doing this? I mean I treated you like shit and now you're being so nice. I feel horrible about what I did. I'm so sorry. I never meant it to get so out of control." David noticed he was nervously rambling and immediately shut up. Kurt was laughing "David it's ok. I do believe everyone deserves a second chance. And you've _changed_. You aren't Karofsky, the bully, anymore you are David. And honestly I like him a lot better. Kurt nudged David with his shoulder. David smiled, "I don't what it is but you must bring out the best in me, Kurt." Kurt smiled at David, he was glad that he did. "Oh and David, that dresser next to your bed is yours if you need more space I can find some." "That should be enough."

"Ok well I need to practice this song would you mind listening and giving feedback?" "Yeah sure, no problem." Kurt started to sing, as David unpacked and he thought of how much he loved Kurt's angelic voice. He wished he could listen to Kurt sing all the time, he was seriously talented and he would get out of Lima and do amazing things with his life. And would David? No because even if he got a sports scholarship that would just mean he would never be able to come out because who would sign a gay football player? Maybe he could go to college for something else. I mean his grades weren't _that_ bad, he had to keep them up for football. So maybe he could get into a decent college. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Kurt sing, "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine." He listened to Kurt the last verse of Taylor Swift's "Mine" and clapped when he was done. "Kurt, that was amazing!" "Well thank you David. I'm going to sing it to Blaine tomorrow when I surprise him at Dalton." David giant, goofy smile fell. "Oh, I didn't know that song was for preppy what's-his-face." David turned around and finished putting his things away. Kurt was confused, did he say something wrong? "First of all, his name is _Blaine_ and second what's wrong with him?" Kurt crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Nothing's wrong with him. _Except that he's not me."_ David kept the last part to himself, Kurt would flip if he found out Dave had feelings for him. "Can we just not talk about this now, please?" Kurt huffed and sat back at his computer.

David got his art supplies out and set them on top of the dresser. "Kurt would you mind if I hung up some stuff?" "Kurt shook his head and waved nonchalantly, eyes locked on his computer. He didn't care what David had just said he was too busy reading an article on his computer about NYADA. David took out his paintings and hung them up on the wall, he didn't have many but they looked good on Kurt's walls. When Carole yelled down that it was time for dinner, Kurt turned around to go upstairs and for the second time that day his jaw dropped to the ground. "David, did you paint these?" Kurt said walking over to examine the paintings more closely. "Oh yeah, they're kinda old not like they're anything _special…_" "Special? Special? David these are amazing! I've never seen anything like them! They're so beautiful!" David blushed "Thanks, I used to paint a lot but not so much now" David shrugged "You never know though, right?" Kurt felt bad, when David said he was hanging stuff up he thought he meant posters or stupid stuff. He felt bad for not paying more attention to David's painting. When Kurt turned to look at him he realized David was already upstairs, he blushed and rushed upstairs.

After dinner, he and David got into their pj's, for Dave that meant a white undershirt with flannel pants and for Kurt that meant a cotton button up with matching pants. When they got into bed, Kurt heard something and looked down on to David's bed to see David crying. When David saw Kurt looking he tried to wipe away the tears, "David, it's ok not everyone is happy with gays, you know that better than anyone, if your father kicked you out well it's his loss." David smiled a little, "Thanks Kurt, you have done so much already. I will never be able to repay you for this, for everything." "It's ok David, you don't have to." "Yes I do and maybe one day I will be able to. Well goodnight Kurt and good luck tomorrow with Blaine." "Thanks David. Goodnight." And with that they both tried to sleep. After David was sure Kurt was asleep he stood up and looked at Kurt's sleeping body. "You're beautiful, you are so perfect and I wish I could hold you forever." He gently kissed Kurt's forehead and went to sleep. Little did he know Kurt wasn't fully asleep…

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! Haha Hi guys! Sorry this is late but I've been busy and I don't exactly have easy access to a computer! :P Plus this was a longer chapter so it took longer to type! And yesterday I was at Hershey Park all day so I couldn't type. Chapter 6 is being written I'm about half way through and if I'm lucky I might post it tomorrow or Monday depending on my schedule. And if you noticed this isn't dedicated to Colin anymore cause he's a douchebag so yeah….REVIEW please and tell me what you think! :D I love you all!

Love and Hugs,

Storm aka Rachel :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 6 ( aka Surprise!)

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and Current Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Karofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

**Side Note**: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave's still at McKinley and Blaine's at Dalton. Also, I always get confused about David and football and hockey but he played football at McKinley so he is going to be a football player XD Don't be mad if that is wrong! :P

**Dedications**: my best friend, the Kurt to my Rachel penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :), also big thanks to Silje24 whom I am dedicating this too also! Shout out to my bestie Angie aka Mercedes!

* * *

Kurt woke up and lay in his bed for a few minutes, thinking. His alarm wouldn't be going off for a while and he needed to comprehend the dream he had just had. He was lying in a meadow staring up at the clouds with someone's arm wrapped around his shoulders. He assumed it was Blaine's chest he was curled into but it felt different, more _buff._ Then he heard a deep, masculine voice saying, "You're beautiful, you are so perfect and I wish I could hold you forever." He suddenly recognized the voice, _David's_. Then he saw David's face and felt the lightest kiss on his forehead. However, this dream felt different it didn't feel like a dream at all it felt _real_. He had never had a dream like that one he didn't feel fully asleep. He felt like this was really happening but he knew David would never say that. But the words, he felt like he was actually hearing them. Plus he remembered everything too well for it to be just another dream…

Kurt's alarm went off playing "Set Fire to the Rain" and he heard David stir. "Ugh make it stoppp…" "Well good morning to you too" Kurt said turning off his alarm. "Five more minutes, Kurt." Kurt chuckled "ok, fine" since he did set his alarm early to moisturize, it was only fair. He got up and did his morning facial routine. He went over to David's bed and bent down next to him. "Wake up sleepyhead." David grunted and rolled over "No…" "David! Wake up!" Kurt tried to shake David but let's face it David was big and strong and Kurt well _wasn't_ "Fine, oversleep see if I care." David chuckled and sat up as Kurt walked into the bathroom to change. David decided he needed to get up so he stood up and changed into jeans. As he was pulling his shirt off, Kurt walked out of the bathroom. He quickly turned around to see a doe-eyed Kurt standing there in shock. David smirked and put his hand on his hips, "Is that Kurt Hummel checking me out?" David raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Kurt quickly shut his mouth and frowned, "No, David for your information I'm _not _checking you out I have a boyfriend." Kurt crossed his arms and hmphed. David just rolled his eyes and did a deep laugh "Sure you weren't." David mocked as he put on a shirt. Kurt sighed and did a face palm but that couldn't hide the blush that was spreading down his face and chest. David laughed and started up the stairs, "I know it sucks I have to put on a shirt, but I can't go around shirtless all day." David winked. "Now, come on breakfast time." Kurt stood up, fixed his hair, and tried to hide the blush all over his face.

He walked upstairs and saw Carole. "Good morning, sweetie." She winked at him and smiled. "Oh gaga…" Kurt thought as the blush spread back over his face. He walked over to her and she whispered, "So is he as hot shirtless as I imagined?" He put his face down on the counter and mumbled "yeah, sure whatever." "Oh sweetie I'm just teasing", she said smiling and patting his back. Kurt grabbed some food and sat at the table next to David, "What did you say to her?" Kurt hissed at David. "Who Carole?" David chuckled, "I said, Kurt will be up momentarily he's still in shock and awe of seeing me shirtless." Kurt slapped his arm. "David!" David laughed and finished his cereal "You're blushing again." "Shut up." Kurt said. "Well come on Kurt, we have to go, bye Mrs. Hummel." "Oh please call me Carole." "Only if you insist." David said as he smiled at Kurt's step-mom. Kurt kissed Carole on the cheek, "Bye, love you I'll pick up the picnic basket on my way to Dalton." "Ok sweetie, love you too, bye-bye." Kurt walked out got in his Escalade while David got in his pickup truck. Kurt sung "Mine" the entire way to school and thought of Blaine. "Today is going to be perfect." Kurt thought. He'd surprise Blaine, sing to him and they'd have a nice picnic. It was going to be the best day ever. Oh gaga was he wrong…

It was a normal day at first like any other; math, gym, lunch, French and history. After the last bell rung and the teacher dismissed them, Kurt rushed to his locker. Dalton ended a half hour after McKinley so Kurt had time. He got his bag and went out to his car. He drove home and dropped off his stuff and got the picnic basket that Carole had made for Blaine and Kurt. He drove to Dalton and was singing "Mine". When he got to Dalton he decided to head to the chorus room because Blaine always stayed after and he was probably there. Dalton had ended 15 minutes ago so Kurt figured Blaine would be the only one there. I mean it was a Friday and everyone else probably had better things to do. He walked into the chorus room and nearly tripped over a Dalton blazer someone had carelessly threw on the ground. Then he realized that there was another blazer and two ties on the ground. He looked around and spotted two people making out on one of the couches. He blushed and realized he was intruding on this couples make-out sessions. "_Well it looks like they are doing more than that." _Kurt thought to himself. When they finally broke the kiss and started unbuttoning each other's shirts that when Kurt put names to the faces. His heart stopped, it was Sebastian and _Blaine. _He didn't know what to say, and his feet were glued to the spot his throat tightened and what happened next killed him inside. He heard the faint whisper of "I love you, Sebastian." Leave Blaine's lips and Kurt couldn't control the silent tears spilling out and down his face. "I love you too, Blaine." He barley had enough strength to muster, "How _could_ you?" before rushing out as fast as he could.

* * *

*Gasps and does dramatic pose* Blaine how COULD you? :P Well chapter 6 on Monday as promised for once! I hope you enjoy! :D Please please please review and tell me what you think! Even if it's to say this is shit, I don't care. :P I just want to hear from you! I want to know people are actually reading this… Well it's been fun to write so far! More to come I don't know when though cause my week is kinda packed. Maybe this weekend? Maybe. Haha I love you all keep reading! Thanks too! :D *PLEASE REVIEW* (not to sound despreate or needy but it helps me write and post faster! ;)

Love and Hugs

Storm aka Rachel Berry :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 7

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and Current Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Karofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

**Side Note**: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave's still at McKinley and Blaine's at Dalton. Also, I always get confused about David and football and hockey but he played football at McKinley so he is going to be a football player XD Don't be mad if that is wrong! :P

**Dedications**: my bestie, my Kurt penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :), also big thanks to Silje24 whom I am dedicating this too also!

* * *

Kurt could hear Blaine calling his name as he ran out. The tears were blurring his vision, but he just kept running. "Kurt, stop!" He rushed out the door and toward his Escalade. He heard Blaine rush out the door as he got out his keys. He had just unlocked his car when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He immediately flashed back to when David did that. Their grips were strangely similar but David's was stronger. He thought of how far they'd come in a few days, he had told himself he'd never forgive David but now they were living together. He tried to yank his hand away but Blaine had a death grip. "Kurt, please can we talk about this?" "Blaine, there's _nothing _talk about. You love Sebastian, he loves you everybody's happy." "No Kurt listen— "No Blaine, _you _listen. What happened; happened. It's over. _We're over._" Kurt could see the tears welling up in Blaine's eyes. "Kurt it was a mistake." "No, the only mistake here was ever dating you!" And with that the tears spilled out of Blaine's eyes and Kurt pulled away and got in his car. Blaine looked so sad and sorry. There was a part of Kurt that didn't want to go a part that wanted to get out hug Blaine and say everything would be ok, but Kurt knew better than that. He took one last look at Blaine and drove away. He turned on the radio and what came on but, "Teenage Dream" and Kurt had a flashback.

_It was Kurt's first day at Dalton, and he was walking down the stairs and was confused as to what the heck was going on. He saw a guy in front of him, "Uh excuse me, hi can I ask you a question? I'm new here." "My name's Blaine" "Kurt. So what exactly is going on?" "The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons; it tends to shut the school down for awhile." "So wait, the glee club here is kinda cool?" "The Warblers are like rock stars! Come on, I know a shortcut." He and Blaine walked into the warbler's choir room, "Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb." "Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me." Blaine smiled and walked off. Kurt was dazed Blaine had an amazing smile. Kurt remembered being star struck standing there listened to Blaine sing. He never thought he would get seduced by Katy Perry. He also never thought he could fall for someone so fast. Yet, from that moment Kurt knew that he had fallen head over heels for Dalton's lead singer, Blaine Anderson._

Kurt quickly turned off the radio and tried to repress that flash remembered that day so well. He also remembered how long it actually took Blaine to notice him. Another flashback came to him.

_"What's that?" "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Kurt was sitting at the table when Blaine walked in. "Well, finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice." There was that heart melting smile again that Kurt had grown to love. "Do tell." "Candles by Hey Monday." "I'm impressed; you're usually so top forty." "Well I just wanted something a little more… emotional." "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh…there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do Blackbird this week that was the moment for me about you. You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse for me to spend more time with you." And then it happened, that amazing first kiss. Kurt saw fireworks and felt the sparks. No one had ever said anything that beautiful to him. He couldn't believe that it took Pavarotti dying for Blaine to realize his true feelings. But Kurt had never been happier in his life. _

Kurt was lucky to be home because the tears he had been able to control enough to drive home were threatening to come back, worse this time. He rushed inside and heard Finn on the phone "No…Rachel, I-…..But….Yeah, I know…yes…yes…no?...wait what?...Oh Kurt's home, he looks mad…Um I don't know?...No you don't think do you?...Okay well love you too bye." But by then Kurt had rushed downstairs slamming the door behind him. When Kurt got downstairs he grabbed his iPod and David asked, "Hey Kurt's what's wr—"Not. Now." He climbed into his bed and threw the covers over his head while putting "Before He Cheats" on repeat. He curled up into the fetal position and started sobbing like crazy. Suddenly he felt a hand rubbing his back threw the sheets. He didn't care who it was, he just enjoyed the sympathy. Kurt just felt so…numb. He felt like a whole part of him and his life, the biggest part, had been cut out. He was crying so hard, and didn't know what to say or do. He knew crying wouldn't help, he knew it wouldn't change anything but he couldn't help it, the tears kept coming he didn't know how long he had cried, but it was a long time. He hadn't cried this much since his mother died. Kurt felt like he should have kinda expected something like this. Well not like _this _but a break up yes. He and Blaine had been distant for awhile now, plus Blaine was a year younger. But he and Blaine were just _too _perfect. They had _everything _in common. Like they say, opposites attract, right? But what Kurt hated the most was that Blaine could fake a smile so easily and lie straight to Kurt's face. He could so easily pretend like nothing was wrong when obviously everything was wrong. Kurt cried harder, great now he'd _never_ be able to sing about forgiveness. Kurt felt so stupid; when Blaine said they hadn't hung out in forever he had actually felt guilty and bad. Kurt blamed himself and went out of his way to make time for Blaine. Kurt _tried_ to fix their relationship. He _tried_ to make it better, and meanwhile Blaine had just gone and found someone else's arms to hold him. Blaine didn't try to repair anything he just gave up. "Well, I hope he's happy with that…_meerkat_." Kurt thought to himself. Kurt turned off the music and tried to stop crying. He was able to tone it down to light tears streaming down his face, but couldn't completely stop crying. He stuck his head out of the covers to see David rubbing his back with box of tissues in his lap. He smiled a little and took some tissues from David, "Wow I must look like a hideous mess!" Kurt said. "No Kurt you look amazing like always" David wiped a stray tear from Kurt's face. After using most of the tissues, he managed to stop crying. Then he remembered David and saw him just sitting there on his bed looking down at his hands. What happened next surprised the both of them…

* * *

I know I know cliffhanger, I'm horrible :P Maybe this will get some of you to review? Haha well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I actually was going a totally different direction with this chapter and the next but the whole flashback scenes just came to me so I changed this chapter and my friend gave me this epic new idea for the next chapter :D Haha so I'll probably post Wednesday-Friday! I would have posted last night but my bestie slept over and we stayed up all night talking to cute boys and stuff ;D LMAO

Love and Hugs

Storm aka Rachel :)

PS follow me on twitter: 13Storm13


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 8

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and Current Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Karofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

**Side Note**: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave's still at McKinley and Blaine's at Dalton. Also, I always get confused about David and football and hockey but he played football at McKinley so he is going to be a football player XD Don't be mad if that is wrong! :P

**Dedications**: my bestie, my Kurt penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :), also big thanks to Silje24 whom I am dedicating this too also!

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the couch snuggled into David wondering what the fuck had just happened. He tried to think it out logically, ok so he was crying then David comforted him. He remembered David saying "Doesn't he know how special you are?" Then after all that just seeing David sitting there he didn't know what came over him he threw himself at David wrapping his arms around David's neck. David hugged Kurt back he loved the way he felt, he loved holding his small, fragile body in his arms. He never wanted to let go. All too soon, Kurt was slowly pulling away. They locked eyes and David saw Kurt leaning in. David didn't know what was happening all the sudden Kurt's eyes were closed and his lips were almost on David's. David wanted more than anything to just forget everything and kiss Kurt but he knew it was wrong, "Kurt, stop." He said putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders stopping him. "Wh-What? Don't you want me?" Kurt started to tear up; even David friggin Karofsky didn't want him. "No Kurt I do want you, more than you can imagine. And that's the problem; _you _don't want me like _I _want _you_." "What? Yes I do!" "No, Kurt listen, you and Blaine had something special you _loved _him. Now you're hurting you want comfort and love again. You have a void that you want healed but you need to help yourself you need to get over Blaine yourself I can't help you with that. You want to find someone to replace Blaine. I'm sorry Kurt but I can't be a rebound. I want to go out with you because you like me and because you want to. Not because you _think _you want to. Kurt sighed and nodded, "Damn him for being right" Kurt thought. He just wanted to replace Blaine, but honestly he just needed to get _over _him. David smiled, "I have an idea, wait here." Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled, "What?" "Well you'll have to wait and see!" David said rushing up the stairs two at a time. "And no peeking!" He said slamming the door behind him. Kurt couldn't wait to see what he had in store…

* * *

*****DAVID'S POV*****

David had watched all those sappy break-up movies and knew after a break-up ice cream was _essential._ He went to Kurt's DVD shelf and found just what he was looking for: Chic-flicks. He got Dear John, The Notebook, and The Last Song, his mother loved Nicholas Sparks, she'd read all his books. He went into the kitchen and got two bowls for him and Kurt. He filled the bowls with ice cream, and then put whipped cream, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, and cherries on top. He grabbed spoons and the DVDs and went downstairs. "Kurt, Nicholas Sparks movie marathon?" Kurt's face lit up, "Are you serious? I _love _him!" David smiled, "Awesome, so which one?" "Don't make me choose! I suck at choosing!" Kurt laughed. "Ok fine." David said putting in a DVD. He jumped on the couch with his ice cream "You coming?" Kurt laughed and snuggled into David on the couch, eating his ice cream "So what are we watching?" "You'll have to wait and see" David said. Kurt begged, "Come on please what are we watching?" Kurt frowned and was tugging on David's arm. "When I was shot…" "Oooh Dear John!" "Yes, now hush child." David had just changed Dear John to The Last Song when he heard, "Kurt, I'm home!" "Crap, my dad doesn't _exactly _know you're here…" "I thought Carole talked to him?" "Well she forgot." Burt walked downstairs and saw David on the couch. "Kurt, what is _he _doing here?" "Dad, _David _is my friend he got kicked out and Carole said he could stay here for a few days." "Kurt, maybe you forgot but this guy tortured you, he hurt you! He made your life a living hell! He threatened to _kill _you for Christ's sake, Kurt!" "Daddy, he's changed please just give him a second chance, everyone deserves one. I even gave _you _one or did you forget?" "Kurt, that was different. Things were different then." "Not really…" "Kurt you KNOW that wasn't my fault!" "Yes it was! If it wasn't yours then whose was it? Mine? Just like it was my fault Blaine cheated on me!" Kurt was in full on yelling mode by now and the tears came back streaming down his face like before. "Dad I just need a friend right now and David needs a home please…" "Ok fine, but I'm not fully ok with this. I'm sorry about Blaine kiddo but remember I still have my shotgun if he needs some ruffing up." They all burst out laughing "Maybe dad but can we finish our ice cream?" "Ice cream before dinner?" Burt tried to act shocked but laughed "Sure son" he said ruffling Kurt's hair. "DAD!" Kurt screamed as he ran to the mirror to fix his hair. Burt turned to David and glared, "I'm watching you…" He said David saluted, "Yes, sir." "Once a Karofsky always a Karofsky." He said, walking upstairs. "What did _that_ mean?" David thought as he hugged Kurt and sat down to finish watching "The Last Song". Sometime during The Notebook, Kurt had fallen asleep. David turned off the movie and carried Kurt to his bed, "Good night, Kurt." David sighed how could Blaine do that? How could Blaine break such a beautiful, fragile boy? Kurt was such an amazing person and he deserved someone better than Blaine and David. He was perfect and Blaine was going to pay for this. Blaine was going to pay for being a douchebag…

* * *

Ok, so I know it's kinda late and I'm sorry. Things have been difficult around here to say the least. Let's just say if you looked up dysfunctional family in the dictionary that'd be my family. And I hate it. But I'm not looking for sympathy or whatnot I try not to care much. Basically it's avoid them at all costs. So yeah sometimes life just sucks. But I get over it by writing and listening to music. But away from that I got a new laptop (it's purple! :P) so it should be easier and quicker to update. And another reason (besides being uninspired) I haven't been writing is because I've been addicted to these YouTube guys Rhett and Link. So go watch Good Mythical Morning :P Haha more awesomeness to come. As always please please review! It helps inspire me! :)

Love and Hugs,  
Storm aka Rachel :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 9

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and Current Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Karofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

**Side Note**: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave's still at McKinley and Blaine's at Dalton. Also, I always get confused about David and football and hockey but he played football at McKinley so he is going to be a football player XD Don't be mad if that is wrong! :P

**Dedications**: my bestie, my Kurt penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :), also big thanks to Silje24 whom I am dedicating this too also!

* * *

David had just put the covers over Kurt and was about to change when he heard Kurt's phone vibrating on the couch. He normally didn't answer other people's phone, that was rude and his momma taught him better, but this time he had to.

_**Calling: Blaine **_

David picked up the phone and without even saying anything Blaine had already started talking. "Kurt please listen to me, _I love you. _I was a jackass, I should have never done that, it was way beyond wrong. It will never happen again, I told Sebastian that I couldn't have anything to do with him anymore and he understood. I'll make it up to you, please I'll do anything."

"More like anyone…" David thought to himself silently. Then he realized Blaine was _still _rambling. "This is all my fault. I'm so stupid I ruined the best relationship I've ever had. I…I, well uh I kinda wantedtomarryyouoneday…" The last part was so rushed David almost didn't catch it. "Please Kurt say something." If that was actually Kurt on the phone he would have lost it. He would have said fuck everything and taken Blaine back right on the spot.

But it wasn't and David knew better. "Listen here, you little dirt bag, you hurt Kurt and you'll pay. Don't expect that you can sleep with half of Dalton and Kurt will just be there waiting for you. He's better than that. And don't think that one lame-ass _phone call _will change anything. Kurt's fucking perfect and he deserves someone better than _you._"

"Oh and so do you think you're better than me Karofsky? Closeted jock bully who _threatened _Kurt's life is better than the singer who's gonna get out of Lima and make something of his life? Well that's news to me."

"Blaine, shut up because you have no idea what you're talking about or getting yourself into…" David warned

"Why do you have Kurt's phone anyways? Is he ok? If you hurt him –

"What? Whatcha gonna do? Probably go back to that slut of yours."

"Sebastian is _not _a slut."

"Oh so your fuck buddy has a name."

"He's not just some sex toy."

"Really? Well _that's _news to _me._" David said using Blaine's line against him.

"Karofsky, I swear if you hurt Kurt I'll kick your ass."

David laughed "Yeah, _riiiight _like you could touch me."

"Put Kurt on the phone. Now."

"Can't." And with that David hung up on Blaine.

* * *

*****BLAINE'S POV*** **

Why the _hell _did Karofsky just answer _Kurt's _phone? Was Kurt ok? He better be…" Blaine thought but as much as he hated to admit it, David was semi-right. A phone call wouldn't cut it; he would have to do something else. Tomorrow was Saturday so he would go to Kurt's house and sing to him and get him back. He was once told that he could seduce Kurt just by singing to him. He would also figure out what was up with this "Karofsky business". Blaine had a Cher song that he felt summed everything up nicely. He just hoped Kurt would understand and take him back. Blaine turned on "If I Could Turn Back Time" and began to sing along. He needed Kurt to take him back, he _loved _him.

He hadn't noticed a person standing in the doorway while he sang. When it was over the person said "You have a beautiful voice. But I'm not too fond of Cher." Blaine jumped and spun around, "Jesus, Sebastian you scared me."

"Sorry, babe I just didn't want to interrupt your song."

"Seb, we talked about this I can't see you anymore. There can be no us anymore."

"And that's what I came to talk about", Sebastian stated as he walked over to Blaine. "You can't just end what we had. You know you love me and you love the way I feel."

"Look Seb, I loved what we had and yeah I'm going to miss it, but I love Kurt and I need him back. I'm sorry."

Sebastian sighed, "No Blaine you're confused about what you want. You don't want Kurt you want me." He said while wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine tried to push him away but he was stubborn.

"Seb, we can't be together unless Kurt doesn't take me back. Which he will. What we had was a mistake."

"So now I'm just some second place? I'm just a mistake? Some stupid pawn in your game? You used me! Remember I'm not second fiddle. You either choose me or you fucking lose me. You liar, you said you loved me but I was just some puppet and I let you control me. Well fine then, if that's how you feel. But just know, Kurt will never take you back I'll be sure of it." Sebastian said stalking out of the room. When he was out of ear shot he mumbled, "One day, you will love me like I love you, Blaine Anderson." And then the tears came on.

* * *

*****David's POV*****

"What the hell?" David thought, "Blaine thought he could just _call _and sweet talk Kurt to getting back with him? No it doesn't work like that. Kurt was too good for him. Blaine better not show his face around here. If he does he better be ready for me." David got ready for bed, but his mind was still racing.

What if Kurt went back to Blaine? "Well I can't let that happen." David thought. He would keep Kurt away from him and help him get over Blaine. Maybe one day if Kurt got over him, they could be something… David laughed, "Yeah right like he would go for a guy like me. Blaine is his type and I'm nothing like Blaine. I don't like going shopping or theater, I love sports and I don't sing. Yet, for Kurt I would do anything…" David rolled over and tried to go to sleep. He looked at his phone 12:18 AM "shit." David said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

* * *

David woke up the next morning and was really tired. He already knew this wasn't going to be a good day. He saw the sunlight streaming in and looked at the time 9 AM. David got up and got changed. He didn't know what time Kurt usually got up on the weekends so he woke Kurt up.

"Kurt, it's 9 AM, you wanna get up?" "Huh? What?" Kurt slowly sat up and yawned. When he realized he didn't remember going to sleep his eyes went wide and he looked down at his clothes. "My clothes!" He stood up. "They are all winkled to death! What happened? The last thing I remember was watching The Notebook."

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful so I just carried you and tucked you in your bed. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your clothes." Kurt blushed, "Oh no, it's fine! They aren't ruined; they're fine I'll just iron them. Thanks though for not waking me up."

David shrugged, "No problem. Oh and Blaine called last night" "Ugh" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Did he leave a voicemail?" "Uh, no I don't think so." "Ok well Rachel's making me go to the mall with her before her date with Finn, you wanna come?" "As much as I _love _Rachel, the mall isn't really my scene. Thanks though." Kurt laughed "Ok well, I'll be back in a few hours. Don't burn the house down or let Finn sleep past noon."

"Aye, aye." David said as Kurt went into the bathroom to change. After Kurt left, David pulled out his laptop and turned on music.

"I wish that this night would never be over. There's plenty of time to sleep when we die. So let's just stay awake until we grow older. If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!"

David started working on an essay he had for French class. About three hours later, the doorbell rang. Since Burt was at work, Carole went out for food and Finn was probably still sleeping David went to go get the door. When he opened the door he heard, "If I could turn back time.  
If I could find a way I'd take back those actions that hurt you and you'd stay."

Blaine was singing and had his sunglasses on, so he hadn't realized Kurt didn't answer the door. The next thing he knew he felt someone punch him across the face. He instantly fell to the ground holding his jaw. "Jesus Christ! What the hell, Kurt?" Blaine said wiping the blood from his mouth. Blaine stood up and his eyes narrowed, "You." He hadn't even noticed his sunglasses that had flown somewhere in the grass when he was hit.

He swung at David, but David stepped back so Blaine stumbled forward. David did a left hook to his face when he stumbled forward. If his jaw wasn't broken before, it sure was now. He fell to the ground clinging to his bloody jaw. David didn't know what came over him. David kicked Blaine in the gut. "That's for hurting, Kurt. If you ever come near him again it'll be ten times worse."

Blaine struggled to sit up; he coughed up some blood then smirked at David. "You can't keep me away from him. You can't steal him from me either. He doesn't love you." Blaine laughed, "You thought he could love you like he _loves _me didn't you? He loves me and he will never I repeat never love a monster like you."

That did it, David's temper flared again and his anger bubbled over. He couldn't control it, he lost himself. He got down and punched Blaine square in his face, breaking his nose. Blaine fell and David bent down and grabbed his collar. "_Don't you ever say that. Kurt doesn't love you anymore. You don't deserve him. _He may never love me, maybe he will but the only thing I know for sure is that he will never I repeat never love you again."

And within the next few seconds about three things happened; David punched Blaine one last time, Blaine blacked out and Kurt pulled into the driveway.

Kurt got out of the car and yelled at David, "David? Blaine? What's going on? Get off him, Karofsky!" Kurt ran to Blaine as David went and sat on Kurt's porch. David tried to think through what had just happened. Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine, whose head was lolled to one side, and put Blaine's head on his lap. He lightly smacked Blaine's face, "Blaine? Blaine? Can you hear me? Wake up! Please wake up!"

Kurt started to tear up as he felt Blaine's wrist for a heartbeat. "Is he still alive?" David asked from the porch. Kurt breathed out the breath he'd been holding in, "Yeah, luckily no thanks to you." He said coldly. Because of all the commotion, Finn had woken up and walked outside. "What's all the noise?" He muttered, sleepily. "Finn, call 911 now." Finn pulled out his phone and dialed 911. "Hello 911 what's your emergency?" "Uh well there's a passed out guy here and we need an ambulance to 2391Faurot Ave." "Ok, do you need to stay on the line or have me call someone?" "No that's all." "Ok, the ambulance will be there in about 3-5 minutes." "Ok thanks."

Finn hung up, "What happened?" "Nothing Finn, just go inside and watch Cartoon Network." "Ok." Kurt rolled his eyes as Finn walked back inside to watch cartoons. Kurt brushed some of the hair off of Blaine's face that had gone awry during the fight. "Can I explain, please?" David asked. Kurt pulled out a tissue and wiped away some blood on Blaine's lip and looked at his watch. "You have 3 minutes until the ambulance gets here." Kurt said flatly.

David sighed and ran a hand through his hair, where to start. "Yesterday, when you came home, you were so sad and upset. You were falling apart at the seams. And honestly, I _hated _seeing you like that. I hated that Blaine did that to you. I hated Blaine. Before, I was so jealous of him I mean who wouldn't be jealous of someone that was going out with their dream guy? I would've _killed _to be him. He had you, he was an amazing singer, he was going to make something of himself and he was _out._ Then I found out that he cheated and broke your heart that just pissed me off. I couldn't believe he had the most amazing person in the world and he just used you. He just cheated on you and pretended it was ok. Then the phone call last night."

"What do you mean phone call?" "I answered your phone last night. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help myself." "What did he say?" "Basically he rambled on about how stupid he was and how much he wanted you back. Then I told him off about sleeping with that other Dalton guy and that you were better than that. Then something about how one phone call wouldn't change anything." David blushed as he remembered what he said next. "Then what?" "Well, then I uh…told Blaine how perfect you are and how lucky he was to have you, then about how you deserved better."

Kurt drew in a sharp breath, throughout this _whole _conversation the only thing he was processing was that David had feelings for him, _genuine _feeling for him and he wanted to protect him. Kurt liked it; he thought it was really sweet. "And then I told him not to come here but he did. I was so pissed and then I just lost control of my anger. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for it to turn into this." David said motioning to the unmoving boy in Kurt's lap.

"And, in my defense, Blaine did swing back and egg me on. He said some stuff he shouldn't have…" Kurt knew better than to ask what because it was obviously a touchy subject. Kurt looked at Blaine, "You are so stupid sometimes, Blaine. You don't know when to stop." Kurt laughed lightly. "David isn't someone you want to piss off. So what exactly happened after I left?" David explained about Blaine coming here and singing. Then about punching Blaine, then Blaine trying to swing back. After he summed everything up he heard sirens in the distance.

Suddenly the ambulance came rushing down his street and into Kurt's driveway. A few men and two women jumped out and grabbed the portable gurney from the back. "Please move away the man so that we can get him in the ambulance, sir." One of them said. Kurt went over and sat next to David as they put Blaine's bloody body on the gurney.

One of the women walked up to them, "Are you two going to accompany him to the hospital?" Kurt turned and looked at David, he shook his head. "You go; he probably wants to see you a lot more than he wants to see me." Kurt laughed and agreed. "Plus, you can call Blaine's parents when you get there, I'll tell Finn where you're going. You can call me or text me his condition later. I'm sorry about all this."

Kurt smiled a little bit, "Okay." Kurt looked at the woman, "I'll go, I can fill you in on the way." Kurt quickly kissed David on the cheek and got in the ambulance. Kurt watched David sitting there holding his cheek and blushing on his front porch, from out the back ambulance window as they quickly drove to Lima memorial. It was at that moment that Kurt realized he was starting to get feelings for the amazing guy who would be waiting for him when he got home…

* * *

Greetings from the East Coast! :) Well since it's summer and I'm bored and I have time to, I'm going to be making the chapters a lot longer since they have been so short. Wow I had most of this written out but then as I was typing it at midnight to three am (on and off) last night, and while on a Pepsi high it turned into this. I added most of the Blaine POV/Sebastian scene then and it turned into a crazy chapter. Most of the fight scene was written during the "Pepsi high" too so yeah. Most of the day today has been spent editing the crap out of this. Even though I was wide awake thanks to the caffeine I still typed this up at midnight to three am so the grammar and spellings are way off :P I hope you enjoy this hot mess of a chapter Haha this chapter totally spiraled out of control…yet in a good way? Tell me what ya think please. :) I love reviews.

Much Love and Many Bear Hugs,

Storm aka Rachel :D (Twitter: 13Storm13)

PS a lot of you have been saying you don't like the big paragraphs and I do apologize I don't mean to do those :P but I broke this one up a little differently. What do you think? Oh and the song David was listening to was "Never Close Our Eyes" By Adam Lambert


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 10

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and Current Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Karofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

**Side Note**: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave's still at McKinley and Blaine's at Dalton. Also, I always get confused about David and football and hockey but he played football at McKinley so he is going to be a football player XD Don't be mad if that is wrong! :P

**Dedications**: my bestie, my Kurt penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :), also big thanks to Silje24 whom I am dedicating this too also!

* * *

*****David's POV*****

David's mind had turned to mush. "What just happened?" Was all he could think. He watched as the ambulance drove down the street to Lima memorial. He was blushed as he held his cheek, _that Kurt had just kissed. _He pinched himself, he must be dreaming. So, wait did Kurt want David to beat Blaine up? Because he seemed so cold and hurt first but then he kissed David. David suddenly wondered what was going through Kurt's mind. Did this mean he had a chance with Kurt? Was he just being nice? Maybe David was over thinking this. David sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

He stood up and walked inside to see Finn siting on the couch laughed at Adventure Time. "Hahahaha look at the dog!" David rolled his eyes, how did Kurt deal with him? "Finn, are you hungry?" "Yeah, can I have talking hot dog like in the show?" David did a face palm, "Hot dogs don't talk." Finn frowned and looked confused "Yes, they do. The show said so." David sighed and made Finn a hot dog.

David's phone started to buzz so he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hey, how's Blaine?" "Eh, he's been better." David and Kurt laughed lightly. "He awake now, he just has a broken jaw, and a fractured nose, so he's gonna have surgery but he'll be fine." "Oh shit I'm really sorry, Kurt." Kurt smiled, "No, it's fine personally I think he deserved it. I'm just said goodbye to Blaine and I'm about to leave to go home, ok?" "You can stay if you need to." "No, he has to rest then go in for surgery so I can't stay anyways. I'll visit him tomorrow."

"Okay, well Finn's eating a hot dog and uh, talking to it." Kurt heard David yelling at Finn to eat his food not play with it. "Sorry, he was watching Adventure Time and now he thinks the hot dog is a princess or something. Seriously, how do you put up with him?" Kurt giggled, "Use small words and talk slowly." David laughed, "Thanks for the advice. I have to go fix the TV now bye!" "What? What's wrong with the tv? What did Finn do?" Kurt asked cautiously "Nothing…." And then the line went dead.

* * *

*****Kurt's POV*****

Kurt mind was a jumbled mess at the moment. He was sitting in the back of the ambulance with Blaine as they were giving him oxygen. He couldn't help but think that maybe he did the wrong thing. Should he have gotten in the ambulance or should he have stayed with David? Maybe Blaine would get the wrong idea… Well he was over Blaine, so Blaine could go back to Sebastian.

They got to the hospital and wheeled Blaine into a room. They asked Kurt a bunch of questions then went to examine the damage. He pulled out his phone and called Blaine's parents saying he had gotten into a fight and was at the hospital.

Blaine woke up, but was in pain so they had to give him some morphine. They said he had to sleep and rest before his surgery but they said he could see Blaine for a little bit. Kurt walked into the room and Blaine tried to smile, but failed.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Blaine tried to be brave, "Not too much, especially with the morphine." Kurt smiled and pulled a chair up next to Blaine's bed. "I don't have much time. They're kicking me out so you can rest before your surgery." Blaine looked a little pissed, "Nah, I'm good I don't need rest." Kurt laughed and held Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled, "Kurt, do you think we can fix _us_?"

Kurt kissed Blaine's hand. "No, Blaine. Not, not this time. I think what happened was just too much. I just think that what happened is something we can't fix. But I think we both knew we were probably better off as friends."

Blaine sighed, that just what he _didn't _want to hear but he knew that deserved it. "Okay. Well Kurt, can we at least still be friends, please? Blaine would rather have Kurt in his life as a friend than not at all. Kurt sighed and thought for a minute, could he be friends with Blaine?

"I'm….I don't know….I'm not sure. Maybe eventually but right now I just need some time, ok?" Blaine faked a smile, "Yeah, sure that's fine."

_No it's not fine, _Blaine thought. Sebastian was always going to be his biggest mistake, and Kurt was always going to be the one that got away. No matter what, he would wake up every day wishing that it was Kurt that was lying next to him. He would wish that it was Kurt standing at the altar, not whoever he would marry. He knew Kurt would _always_ be the love of his life. Blaine sighed as he imagined Kurt walking down the aisle in a white suit decked out in a Kurt-like fashion.

The nurse came in and Kurt told he had to go. Kurt stood up but Blaine had his hand and grabbed him and pulled him back. "Kurt, you have to know how sorry I am. I am going to spend the rest of my life wishing I hadn't done that. No matter what I will always love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled a little bit, "I know. And that's just something you will have to live with. I will always love you too Blaine Anderson. You were and always will be my first love." Kurt leaned down and gave Blaine a lingering kiss on the forehead and walked out. He turned around and watched as the nurse gave him some medications.

Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt; Kurt gave Blaine a small wave in return then got into the elevator. When he got into the lobby he called David. After he got off the phone with David he wondered what happened to the TV. Then Kurt burst out laughing at the sight of David trying to babysit Finn in his mind.

He got in his Escalade and as he was driving home a single thought crossed his mind. "Closure." This was exactly what he needed, he had needed closure from the Dalton boy and this had given it to him. No he wasn't fully over Blaine; he may never be _fully_ over Blaine, like he said Blaine was his _first love. _But he had the closure he needed to move on and love another and he had a specific boy in mind that had already somehow started to capture his heart.

Kurt smiled and couldn't wait to get home, but then another thought struck him. How was he going to ask David out? "Hey so I like you too, I swear this isn't a rebound wanna go out?" Kurt was at a stoplight and he hit his head against the steering wheel. His horn went off. He jumped up and had a mini-heart attack. "Crap. Well oops." Kurt laughed at the thought of just scaring himself.

Then he remembered his predicament. No matter what he said David would think he was a rebound. Kurt sighed, how did his life get so upside-down? If you would have told him two weeks ago that Karofsky changes, Blaine cheats, Karofsky moves in and he falls for Karofsky, he would have called you crazy.

Oh and add that Karofsky's gay and crushing on Kurt. Kurt pulled into the driveway having no idea what was going to happen, but hoping it was for the best. Maybe he should've just taken Blaine back; everything would have been so much easier. But Kurt Hummel liked a challenge and that's exactly what David was.

* * *

Kurt opened the door and walked into the house, and immediately wished he hadn't. This totally wasn't what he was expecting. First he heard David yelling at Finn's locked bedroom door, "HUDSON! You better get your ass downstairs and clean up YOUR mess. Kurt's on his way home and he won't want to come home to a messy house. Not to mention the TV IS STILL BROKEN!"

Kurt walked into the kitchen and it wasn't _too _bad, it was messy yes but not much. Then he walked into the living room and totally lost it. The TV had the black and white static on it, there was ketchup and mustard everywhere (even the ceiling) what looked like maybe a HUGE soda stain on the carpet, a half-eaten hot dog was on the table with little pieces of hot dog on the floor and bread crumbs everywhere. And that was only about half the mess, he was only gone a few hours at most how'd the house get so messy?

David stormed downstairs and saw Kurt standing in the living room, arms crossed and tapping his foot, not to mention his hip that was jutted out to one side. "Damn", David thought "Kurt looks hot when he's pissed." David put on his best innocent face, "What?"

Kurt's jaw dropped, "What? What? WHAT? What happened here?" "Weeeelllll…..Finn wouldn't eat his 'talking' hotdog and things got out of hand…" "You don't say…" Kurt walked upstairs and banged on Finn's door, "FINN FREAKIN' HUDSON, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS NOW OR ELSE!" He heard Finn unlock the door and poke his head out, "But Kurt—"No buts! Now go!"

Finn sighed and slumped down the stairs. David stared at Kurt in awe, "How did you do that?" "Dave, he's like a little child. You have to be forceful with him." David laughed, as clueless as Finn was he wouldn't mind having him as a step-brother….

Kurt, David and Finn all set to work doing something. David tried again to fix the TV, Kurt started on the huge soda stain and Finn started cleaning all the condiments off of everything. When Kurt was just finishing off fixing the stain, he realized something. "Wait—you never told me how the TV broke."

David and Finn looked at each other then at Kurt. David sighed and started, "Well your _lovely _brother Finn sat on the remote and it changed the channel. So of course he freaked out and started hitting all the buttons to try and get it back to Cartoon Network which made the TV freeze so he walked up and started _banging _on it, and then it just went static."

Kurt slapped Finn upside the head, "What did I tell you about banging stuff to fix it?"

"That it doesn't work…"

"Well guess what, now the TV doesn't work. Wait, David where were you during all this?"

"Well I was in the kitchen talking to you until I heard him banging on the TV screen."

Kurt sighed, "Well, can you at least fix it?" David went behind the TV and started messing with some wires and such. "Kurt, see if the TV will turn on." Kurt picked up the remote and hit the power button. Nothing. David took the remote and opened the battery compartment and saw 2 AA fried batteries.

He quickly replaced them and hit power again. And again nothing. "Shit…" David mumbled before going back behind the TV. He unplugged and replugged a bunch of wires. "Try it now, Kurt." Kurt hit the button and heard the Adventure Time theme song but didn't see it. Finn opened his mouth, but Kurt warned "If you sing along I'll rip your vocal chords out." He had heard Finn sing along multiple times and wasn't in the mood. Finn shut his mouth and grasped his throat.

David finally shouted a triumphant "AH HA!" before coming out from the behind TV holding a wire. Kurt cocked his head to one side and said, "What's that?" "This basically is the chord that gives you the picture."

Kurt didn't know they had a chord for that; he thought the picture was just kinda _there_. "It connects the cable box to the TV and vice-versa. _Someone _fried the cable, so we need a new one." Kurt glared at Finn, "So like where can we get one? Or do we have to order one?"

"Well, Best Buy _should _have some so I'll go and buy one." David stood up, and Kurt said "I'll go too and I'll pay since it was _my _brother that fried it." David got in his truck and Kurt jumped in the passenger seat.

Kurt wrung his hands and looked out the window, he was really falling fast for the guy sitting next to him and this was just an excuse to spend a little extra alone time with David. David glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eye and saw how nervous he looked. "He's probably just nervous about Blaine's surgery. Maybe he's planning on getting back together with Blaine after he recovers."

David gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He wished so much that he was the one Kurt was in love with not Blaine, he wished so hard it hurt.

Kurt knew that he would have to make the first move, but how? He wanted to do it right but then realization hit him. David wasn't _out _yet. No one knew he was gay, hence why he had no place to live. Kurt sighed and sunk down in his seat. He knew David wasn't ready to come out yet.

Plus what would even happen? They would probably have to sneak around and stay home most of the time. And Kurt didn't know if he could handle that. He wanted a boyfriend that would take him out on real dates, hold his hand and kiss him in public, flaunt him off to the world and not be afraid of people knowing or finding out about them. And David couldn't do that. So, was he really worth it?

Kurt took a long, lingering look at Dave. For the first time, he _really _looked at David, he noticed how perfect his hair was and the mini curls at the bottom, he noticed his chocolaty brown hazel eyes. He noticed the light stubble over his chin and then he noticed how _buff _David was. He suddenly wished that David wasn't wearing that stupid red letterman jacket, _or a shirt for that matter. _Kurt thought as he wished he could check out David's muscles some more. He suddenly noticed the growing in his pants…. "Shit" He tried to hide it hoping David wouldn't notice.

David pulled into a parking spot and looked at Kurt and smirked. "Kurt, close your mouth you're gonna catch flies. And you have a little drool…" Kurt quickly snapped out of it and wiped the drool off his lip and shut his mouth. David opened the door and jumped out. "Oh and next time you want to stare at me; you _might _wanna be a little more subtle." David winked and closed the door.

Kurt sat there flabbergasted for a second before jumping out of the car and jogging to check up with David. When he got to Dave, he slapped his arm. David feigned hurt, "Ow, what was that for?" "I was _not _staring at you." "Uh huh suuurrrree you weren't, Hummel." Kurt just rolled his eyes and asked, "So, where are the cables?" David shrugged. Kurt gasped, "You don't know?" "Well, no normally my parents do or I just look around until I find it."

Kurt shook his head and walked up to the lady at one of the registers. "Hi, how may I help you?" She flashed Kurt a smile, and then started checking him out. "Where are the cables?" "Oh, let me show you." She said walked back to the electronics. "My name's Sarah by the way." "Hi Sarah, I'm Kurt." She then noticed the other guy that was following her, probably his friend or something. When she showed Kurt the cables she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her number, "So uh maybe you can call me sometime?"

Kurt was shocked but he quickly told her, "Uh…" He quickly grabbed David's arm, "I kinda have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." Her eyes went wide as blush crossed her face, "Oh, um…S-sorry." She stuttered out before quickly returning to her register. David and Kurt burst out laughing, "You're horrible! Did you see her face when you said that?" David said trying to calm down his laughter.

"Well, she shouldn't have _thrown _herself at me." Kurt said before laughing again. Kurt got a text from Carole, "Burt's working late and I'm going to stay at Suzanne's tonight because she wants to catch up and go shopping in Columbus tomorrow. So make some dinner for you, David and Finn. Love you see you tomorrow." Kurt quickly typed a response, "Ok, thanks love you too bye."

David was examining the cables when Kurt walked next to him. "Ooooh look at all the pretty colors!" David looked at Kurt like he was crazy. "I mean which one do we need?" David grabbed one and showed it to Kurt. "We need this one."

Kurt took it up to the register and gave it to the girl. She blushed and scanned it, "That'll be $13.75." Kurt swiped his card and signed the machine. He took the cable and walked out and got an idea. "Hey, David wanna go out and get dinner?" Kurt wasn't sure if he should add "_like a date?_" to the end or not. He hoped it would be kinda obvious. Apparently it wasn't.

"Oh yeah sure." Kurt quickly texted Finn and told him to make a ramen soup or something for dinner. When Kurt got in the car David asked, "Where do you want to go?" Kurt didn't know because if they went to Breadstix and someone saw them David would get outted and he didn't want that. But if this was in fact a date he didn't want to go to McDonald's.

"Um, David? This dinner…uh it's kinda my way of err…" He started playing with a string on his skinny jeans. "askingyououtlikeonadate." Kurt immediately blushed and didn't dare look at David.

"What? I didn't quite catch the last part, sorry." Kurt took a deep breath and started again, "I'm asking you out on a date." Kurt quickly squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped David would say yes. David's jaw dropped as he thought about what Kurt just said.

But now he was faced with a decision, did he want to go out with Kurt and possibly get outted or come out? Or did he want to stay in the closet and lose the love of his life? David sighed, why him? He had no idea what he wanted. No that's not true, he wanted Kurt but how far was he willing to go for Kurt?

Was he willing to risk everything for the blue eyed beauty sitting next to him? Or was his reputation and ego worth too much to him? He wanted to be with Kurt but Lima was not an easy place to be gay in. Most of the people were homophobic idiots, just take his dad for example.

And he'd never be getting out of Lima, so this was a big commitment. Plus long distance relationships weren't easy, Kurt would be in New York, LA or even Chicago and David would be here. David knew he had a choice to make, but was he ready for all this? He didn't think it would fair to Kurt for him to hide their relationship, yet he didn't want to hide it. He didn't want to hide anymore. David had so much running through this head right now and he didn't know what to say. "David, please say something." David opened his mouth, but no sound came out…

* * *

Well guys, David has a tough choice to make. Stay tuned in for the next chapter. :D I hope you all enjoy, because I wrote some of this while I was sick, some in the middle of the night, and some while on a sugar/soda rush. :P Haha So what do you all want to happen? :) I really love this story because I can get away from reality and I don't have to be me or deal with my parents. I can get in my only little world where everything is how I want and I can just be Storm for alittle while. Oh and I don't know if there's actually a cbale like that. I just guessed. XD Don't blame me if it's wrong. Haha oh and I do have anon. reviews on, so anyone can review! :)

Much love and many bear hugs,

Storm aka Rachel (Twitter: 13storm13)

PS Writer's block is a bitch and it sucks like crap. Dx I can't believe I've actually written ten chapters so far. Wow this story has progressed so much. I love it so much :D Haha


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 11

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and Current Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Karofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

**Side Note**: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave's still at McKinley and Blaine's at Dalton. Also, I always get confused about David and football and hockey but he played football at McKinley so he is going to be a football player XD Don't be mad if that is wrong!

**Dedications**: my bestie, my Kurt penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :), also big thanks to Silje24 whom I am dedicating this too also!

* * *

David sighed as he looked at Kurt. Kurt still had his eyes squeezed shut and was gripping his thighs tightly. "Kurt, look at me." Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked at David. David held Kurt's hand, "I need you to know that I want this. I really do want us, ok?" Kurt slowly nodded. "And no matter what, I will always care for you but I think we both need time right now. We both know I can't be the boyfriend you want or need. I don't know if you are over Blaine or not but I think we both should just wait awhile. You need time to make sure you're fully over Blaine and I'm just not replacing him." Kurt started to tear up but nodded. David ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckles still holding his hand.

"I want to be able to take you out in public and show you off to the world. I don't want my rep to be everything. And I don't want you to think I'm some sort of guy who just wants to be popular. David kissed Kurt's cheek and Kurt closed his eyes savoring the closeness. Kurt wanted to go out with him but everything David had just said was right. And Kurt probably wasn't over Blaine but to him, Blaine had always felt more like a best friend than a boyfriend. Yeah it did hurt when he saw Blaine with Sebastian, but obviously he was happier with Sebastian. Kurt had known long ago that Blaine was always meant to be nothing more than a friend, but he was determined to make it work. Even though it was destined to fail, he couldn't accept that fact.

Kurt should have realized early on that they had way too much in common and almost never fought. Every good couple fights, right? Kurt snapped out of it when David's eyes went wide and he heard him mumble "Shit".

"What?" Kurt said as David rapidly turned the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot. "Hudson's home alone. That's what; you saw what happened at lunch who knows what will happen now?" Kurt eyes went wide, too. "Drive, David, drive!"

* * *

They quickly pulled into the driveway and the house at least wasn't burned down. Kurt and David looked at each other before rushing inside. The inside looked ok, until they got to the kitchen. "Yes, the fire alarm is going off and I'm not sure what to do." "Finn, who are you talking to?" Kurt said quickly grabbing the phone from Finn.

"Hello?" Kurt said as David looked at the black cloud of smoke that _was _the oven. "No, we don't need the fire department. No, hey HEY lady I said everything's fine! NO. WE DO NOT NEED ANY HELP." Kurt said yelling at whoever was on the phone. David opened all the windows and doors, trying to fan the smoke away from the ceiling detector. Kurt rolled his eyes, "No, do not send anyone I will call back if I need any assistance. Ok?" Kurt finally gave up and hung up on whoever was on the phone as David pulled a clear glass bowl with boiling water and ramen noodles from the smoking oven.

Kurt turned to Finn and glared at him. "What _the _hell happened here?" Finn looked away and started mumbling. "Finn, speak up I can't hear you." "Well, you said make ramen for dinner. And I forgot how so I put it in a bowl with some water and turned on the oven because I couldn't get the microwave to work. So I hit "ON" and it heated up to 350 so I put the bowl in and waited five minutes. Then I saw smoke so I called 911. And the smoke alarm started going off."

Kurt took the ramen packet and shoved it Finn's face. "These are instructions. All you have to do is read them. You don't use the microwave or oven you use the stove. I taught you how to turn it on without burning yourself or anything else." Finn shrugged, "Well if you wouldn't have left me alone and told me to make my own dinner, we wouldn't have this problem." "Finn, since Carole or Burt aren't here, I'm grounding you. That way you can do no more harm." Finn frowned but went upstairs to his room anyways.

Kurt closed the doors and turned off the oven. David went behind the TV and hooked up the cable. Kurt decided he wanted to watch TV and asked David to join him, "I would love to Kurt but I have to finish my French essay first." David went downstairs and started typing his essay. When he finished he put on some music and started to sing along.

Kurt decided to make dinner. He found a box of macaroni and cheese. He made hot dogs with it and told Finn to come down for dinner. He was walking downstairs when he heard David singing.

"_I'm giving up, on giving up slowly. _

_I'm blending in so you won't even __know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate. _

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption because I know to live you must give your life away. _

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key.  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me. _

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because I gotta get outta here.  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
and I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging you to be my escape._

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_  
_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key_  
_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_  
_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_  
_I gotta get outta here_  
_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake_  
_I gotta get outta here_  
_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

_I am a hostage to my own humanity_  
_Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_  
_And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me_  
_But I can't ask You to give what You already gave_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_  
_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_  
_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_  
_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_  
_I've gotta get outta here_  
_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_  
_I've gotta get outta here_  
_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging_  
_You to be my escape._

_I fought you for so long_  
_I should have let you in_  
_Oh how we regret those things we do_  
_and all I was trying to do was save my own skin_  
_But so were You_

_So were You_"

Kurt stood there listening as David finished singing the song and he started clapping. David quickly turned around and stared at Kurt. "David, that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that!" David shrugged. "I don't really sing. But I do play guitar, I don't have one though." Kurt sat down on his bed handing David a guitar he had that Finn let him use even though he couldn't play.

David smiled a little and shook his head, "No I couldn't. I haven't played in years." Kurt did puppy dog eyes and begged. David knew he lost because he couldn't say no to Kurt especially when he did that. He strummed a few notes on the guitar and winced at how out of tune it was.

"Sorry, I don't play so I didn't know how to tune it." Kurt said. David shrugged it off and quickly tuned it. "Now, I may be a little screwed up because I haven't played in a while and this song is kinda old but it's an awesome song." David said placing his fingers on the right chords.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_It's something I must live with every day_  
_And all the pain I put you through_  
_I wish that I could take it all away_  
_And be the one who catches all your tears_  
_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is You_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you_

_I've found out a reason to show_  
_A side of me you didn't know_  
_A reason for all that I do_  
_And the reason is you_

Kurt clapped and cheered when David finished. "Wow….just wow is all I can say. That was amazing, David! I didn't know you could sing like that!" David blushed and looked at the guitar. "Thanks, but I'm not as good as you." Kurt tilted David's chin up and made David look at him, "David, you are a baritone I'm a countertenor just because we sing differently doesn't mean that I'm better or worse than you. Plus I've just had more training that's all. I think that you're just as amazing as Finn and you're a guitar player that could give Puck a run for his money." Kurt said with a wink.

David smiled, "Thanks Kurt. But don't think that this will make me join glee or anything." Kurt smiled, "Yeah, yeah I know and I won't make you join glee unless you want to." David smiled, "And every word of that song is true, from me to you. I've found a reason for me to change and the reason is you." Kurt blushed, "Thank you, David. I appreciate it and I know you're truly sorry and I forgave you." Kurt gave Dave a sweet smile.

"So why did you come down here in the first place?" David asked. "Well, I had made dinner but ten bucks says Finn already devoured most of it." David laughed, "Race you up upstairs?" He asked Kurt. "You're on, David." Kurt said bolting up from his bed. David ran up after Kurt both reaching the kitchen about the same time.

Kurt was looking at Finn who was just standing there with a plate. "Didn't you eat?" Kurt asked. Finn shook his head, "I was waiting for you. I didn't want to make a mess or anything." Kurt got the hotdog buns out and gave everyone a hotdog with a bowl of mac and cheese. Kurt watched as David put ketchup and mustard on his hotdog while Finn ate his plain and mainly devoured it whole. Kurt finished eating and helped David and Finn clean the kitchen. Kurt looked at both of the boys, "Ok dad and Carole will hear _nothing _of what happened today, got it?" Finn nodded and David smiled and saluted.

Kurt went downstairs to get changed and Finn looked at David. "What happened while you were out?" David raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He turned around facing Finn. "Well, I know Kurt didn't want to go to get a cable because he doesn't like that kinda stuff plus he would have just given you money for it." David shrugged, "We went out, got a cable, remembered you were home alone and rushed home. Finn had a thoughtful look on his face and looked like he was trying to figure something out but thankfully didn't ask any more questions.

David pulled out his cell phone and went outside. He dialed Z's number and took a deep breath. "Hey D what's up?"

"Nothing, just finished dinner. Can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure wanna spend the night?"

"Yeah, thanks man."

"No problem I need to kick your ass at Call of Duty anyways." David laughed and hung up before walking back downstairs and grabbing his bag. "Hey, Kurt I'm spending the night as Az's house ok?" Kurt smiled a little, "Okay no problem have fun." David thanked Kurt and went upstairs and out to his truck.

* * *

*****Kurt's POV*****

Kurt sighed and laid down in his bed with his laptop. No matter what he did, he couldn't focus. His mind always drifted to Blaine and David. He shut his laptop and started thinking. He missed Blaine a lot and his heart hurt. He loved Blaine but he couldn't go back to him, he wouldn't. He then thought about David, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He was so confused and didn't know what to do. He wanted to hate Blaine, he _really _did but he couldn't. He still loved Blaine, yet at the same time he had feelings for David. Or did he? Ugh, Kurt groaned and closed his eyes. He didn't know _what _he felt for David.

"I really should sort my feelings out." Kurt thought. He wanted to go out and have dinner with Dave to see if he really had feelings with him but David wasn't ready. He definitely wasn't going to push David but he wanted to know. His thoughts wondered back to Blaine and he thought about how easy it would be to just go back to him. Kurt decided to sleep on it, but then another thought struck Kurt. What if David wasn't here because Kurt scared him off? "No, that's crazy." Kurt thought. Just because he said no didn't mean anything. Kurt sighed and put his laptop away. He rolled over and tried to sleep. Kurt soon realized that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

*****David's POV*****

David drove to Z's house and turned off his truck. He sat nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Maybe this is a bad idea, maybe I should just go back." He finally grabbed his bag and walked to Z's door and rung the bell. "Hey man what's up?" Z said grabbing David's hand and pulling him into a bro hug. They walked into Azimio's room and Dave threw his bag down. David sat down on the couch as Z put the game in. "Hey man, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure anything man." He said looking over his shoulder. "Az, I….I like…..guys." Azimio dropped the game disc on the floor and turned to look at David. "You're kidding right man?" David shook his head and looked down. Az sat down next to him. "Look man, we're brothers and we have been forever. No matter what nothing will change that, kay?"

David smiled and looked at him, "Kay, thanks man." He said hugging his best friend. "Look, D as long as you don't start crushing on me or become a fairy like Hummel, we're cool." "Nothing will change Z. I promise I'm still the same Dave and I'm still gonna kick your ass at Modern Warfare 3." "Wait, quick question can I still talk about girls around you?" David laughed, "Yeah man sure." David felt so relived to get that off his chest, and he was happy Z was ok with it. "So, I'm not gonna ask about your love life too much, but got your eye on anyone?" Z said with a wink. David blushed and looked down at the Xbox, "Do we have to talk about this?" Z thought for a second, "Yeah, we do." He said with a smirk, "You're my brother so I have to embarrass you."

"Fine, well then…no."

"D, you're a _horrible _liar." David sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Fine, but you can't laugh ok?"

"As long as it's not anyone on the football or hockey team."

"No, it's err, uh it's Kurt." Z started to laugh but quickly turned it into a cough. Dave glared at him. "Are you serious, man? Lady Hummel?" David shrugged, "Yeah, man and I might have a chance with him, but he just got cheated on and he's trying to move on it was a strong relationship."

"Oooh, prep school boy cheated, that's harsh."

"Exactly, I feel horrible for him. Anyways how about you and _your _love life?" Z got up and put the game in and turned it on.

"Well, it's a longshot but you know that big, black girl in glee, Mercedes?" David cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment, "Kurt's best friend? Yeah, I know her. But isn't she with trouty mouth Evans?"

Z sighed, "I don't know, I hope not. You think I have a chance with her?"

"Probably but the way we bully glee who knows."

"What if we show them we aren't all bad?"

"What do you mean?" David asked slowly turning to look at his best friend.

"We could apologize. Maybe in song?"  
"Z, can you even sing?" David said staring at his best friend open mouthed.  
Z shrugged, "Who knows? But it might get me a leg up with 'Cedes."  
David rolled his eyes, "Kurt suggested I join glee, so maybe I will?"

"I dunno know, man but right now I just want to blow some zombie brains out, k?"

David and Azimio ordered pizza and played CoD until it was light out. "Geez, how long have we been playing, Z?" He shrugged and turned off the game. David went downstairs to get breakfast and ran into Z's mom. "Hello, Ms. Adams." David said. "Oh hello Davey! When did you get here? Are you hungry, I'll cook you some pancakes." "Thanks, and I got here last night, Az and I were playing Call of Duty." She rolled her eyes, "You boys and your games." She said chuckling and pouring batter in a pan. "Speaking of Azimio where is that boy?" She asked. "He's asleep, we didn't sleep much last night." _Actually we didn't sleep at all. _David thought. David helped set the table and went to wake Z up. "Hey man you're mom made pancakes." Z grunted and rolled over on his couch. "Fine man, I'll eat all the bacon by myself." David said walking out of the room. Z shot up, "BACON?" and rushed downstairs. David was seated at the table eating pancakes and a bunch of strips of bacon. Z grabbed a plate and walked to grab some pancakes. "Morning, sleepyhead." His mother said. "Morning, mom." He pecked he cheek before grabbing a handful of bacon and plopping down next to Dave. "So does anyone else know?"

"My parents and the Hummel's know."

"Really? How did your parents take it?" Z said with a mouthful of bacon.

"They kicked me out."

Az spit bacon pieces all over the table.

"Ew! Gross man!" David said wiping some bacon away from him and his plate.

"Why didn't you call me? Where are you staying? You aren't on the streets are you? Oh god how long ago did they kick you out?"

"Come down. And I did call you but I didn't know how you'd react so I've been living with Finn."

"Wait, you mean you've been _living _with Hummel?"

"Yeah, hey man if I came out to the football or even the whole school would you have my back?"

"Of course, you're like my brother and no matter what I always got your back, D. Plus I'm sure some people would be too scared to say shit about you especially with me and the football team there to put them in line."  
David laughed and took the last bite of his pancake, "Well I'm going to go back to Kurt's and sleep. You probably should to, man see you at school." David said standing up.  
Z stood up and gave Dave a bro hug before grabbing his bag from his room.

David drove to Kurt's house feeling alittle bit better knowing Z would back him up. Next step would be coming out to the football team. Maybe Z was on to something with his glee idea, I mean Kurt did say he was a good singer/guitar player right? David turned on the radio and hummed along to Paramore's "Only Exception" while contemplating the idea of joining glee club….

* * *

I do apologize I meant to get this chapter up on Thursday or Friday at the lastest. I've been having major computer glitches and I got the blue screen (of death!) like once a day for a week. It kept crashing and I kept losing everything. So this chapter is kinda crap I just wanted to have Dave come out to Z that was the main point of this chapter. Chapter 12 will be better I promise! And I know Finn isn't this stupid and clueless anymore but I like that character and I have fun writing him like that. XD If you haven't go read "A Strange Twist of Fate" I have a sequel on the way! Haha and Friday we had a MAJOR thunderstorm and some people won't have power till next weekend! It's crazy here! Haha :D

Much Love and Many Bear Hugs,

Storm aka Rachel Berry :)

PS The first song David sung was "Be My Escape" By Relient K (Love that song :) and the second one was "The Reason" By Hoobastank :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Am I Wrong? Chapter 12

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave and past Kurt/Blaine with other side-pairings

Rated: T for language and slight fluffy-ness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky) Kurt is happily dating Blaine. But when David happens to be nice to him for once, Kurt over-thinks things. And when Kurt's "perfect" relationship goes downhill, one David Karofsky is there waiting for him with open arms.

**Side Note**: The locker room kiss never happened, Dave's still at McKinley and Blaine's at Dalton. Also, I always get confused about David and football and hockey but he played football at McKinley so he is going to be a football player XD Don't be mad if that is wrong!

**Dedications**: my bestie, my Kurt penguinprincess64 and my mentor/role model Wickedwhiskey (check out her stories too! :), also big thanks to Silje24 whom I am dedicating this too also!

* * *

****11:00 A.M. ****

David didn't realize how tired he was until he was about half way to Kurt's house. He pulled off to the side of the road and rubbed his eyes. "This probably isn't safe, nice job Karofsky." He decided it wasn't too far to Kurt's house; he would just drive back and sleep. He pulled back onto the road and stopped at a stoplight. The light turned green and David started going. He was on his way back to Kurt's place when he started drifting off to sleep. He would quickly slip off to sleep but jerk back awake when he realized he had started drifting into the other lane of traffic. He was trying to stay awake but he was so tired…

* * *

****Karofsky Household****

Jane had just finished cleaning up after breakfast when Paul went into his den to read the paper. Things had been very cold and quiet between the two of them since David left. Jane slept in the guest bedroom while Paul still slept in the master. He knew she was mad at him, but he wouldn't change his mind. He knew that David was wrong; it was _not _ok to be gay. And if that meant he would have to cut David out of his life, so be it. Jane was going to watch TV when the phone rang. "Hello, this is Mrs. Karofsky."

"Mrs. Karofsky, we have your son David here in the ER, he was in a serious car accident."

Jane almost dropped the phone but gripped the arm of the chair for support. "Is…is he ok?"

He's unconscious right now and he's beat up pretty badly. His condition is stable, yet we will have to keep him for a few days. Depending on his condition, he may have to have surgery. You can talk to the doctor more when you get here."

Jane was sobbing at this point, "Ok, thank you I'm on my way."

She went and grabbed her keys, throwing on some shoes. "PAUL!" She yelled upstairs to him.

"What is it, Jane? Who was on the phone?"

"David's in the hospital, I'm going to stay with him."

He didn't say anything else, so Jane got in her car to drive to Lima Memorial. She rushed into the ER and went up to the desk. "My….my son is here. David Karofsky, he was in a car accident." The lady typed some things into her computer, "Room 352." Jane rushed to the double doors and through them. She looked at the room number and went into 352. She swore her heart stopped when she looked at her baby boy. She couldn't hold back the sobs and she saw David laying there looking so pale, and _broken. _Yet, he also looked peaceful. He was always looking so mean, scary or terrified but now he looked somehow at peace with the world.

She sat down next to him and started talking to him, "Hey, Davey. I know it's been awhile since we last talked and I'm sorry. I'm just so, so sorry Davey. This is all my fault I should have told Paul to let you stay, I should have made sure you were ok but I didn't and look what happened to you."

She kissed his forehead lightly. "Good gracious Davey, look at yourself." David had gauze wrapped all the way around his head and it was blood soaked. He had scars all over his face and bruises up and down his arms. There was blood everywhere, and one of his eyes was black. They had him hooked up to a heart monitor which was beeping steadily in the corner.

The doctor came in, "You must be his mother, and I'm Dr. Murphy. David was in a car accident, he fell asleep at the wheel and drifted into the other lane and a car came straight at him. She tried to stop but couldn't break in time. They hit head on and the front of David's truck was crushed in and he went part way through the windshield, even with his seatbelt on he has a concussion and suffered serious head trauma. He should be ok but we will be monitoring his condition for a few days."

"When is he expected to wake up?" Jane asked the doctor nervously. He sighed and looked at his clipboard, "We aren't really sure, it could be now it could be a few days." She nodded sadly, "Thank you doctor." He left the room and Jane saw David's cell phone on the table, she picked it up and called his best friend. "Hey D, what's up?" Azimio asked sleepily. "Azimio, this is Dave's mother, he's in the hospital." "What? I'm on my way now!" and with that Z hung up. Jane sat back down and held David's hand singing softly to him.

* * *

****Kurt's POV** **

Kurt had eaten lunch and it was around 1 or 2 in the afternoon. He decided he would go visit Blaine at the hospital, since David wasn't back. He had worried about Dave for the better part of the morning. He got in his car and drove to a flower shop and bought a bouquet for Blaine. He put on the radio and sung along to "I'm yours" by Jason Mraz. He loved this song and he pulled into Lima Memorial's park lot belting out every chord of the song perfectly. He smiled as the song ended and he turned off the car.

He grabbed his flowers and walked into the hospital to see Azimio yelling at a lady at the desk. He realized that David had spent the night with him and wasn't there now. He quickly rushed over to Z and heard part of his yelling, "I may not be his blood brother, but I am his brother and I have to see him!" "I'm sorry sir, only family members are allowed to see him now. Besides he's not awake anyways."

"What's wrong? AZ, where's Dave?" Z shrugged, "Dunno, this fucking idiot won't tell me." Azimio said jerking his thumb towards the lady behind the desk. Kurt sighed, "Look lady, David means a lot to me and I need to see him, and Z is the closest thing he has to a brother so please, find it in your heart to let us see him." Kurt said frowning with puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and looked at her computer, "Fine but don't go into ROOM 352! OKAY?" She said emphasizing the number to try to get her point across. It quickly registered with Kurt as he thanked her and ran through the double doors with Z trailing behind him. "Wait Hummel," Z said grabbing Kurt's wrist before they entered David's room. Kurt flinched, even though they were now friends that brought back a lot of painfully memories. "What did you mean back there, when you said you means a lot to you?"

Kurt looked at Z as he sighed and looked away, "I really like David, I dunno if he told you he was gay but I'm going to feel horrible if he didn't. I want to be with Dave but I can't for a lot of reasons and it's confusing and complicated right now. I really care about him and I'm not sure what happened, but I'm going to stay with him until he gets better because we need each other. He was there for me after the Blaine break-up so now I'm going to be there for him."

Azimio nodded in understanding, "Well, I don't know everything but I do know David's gay he told me last night and I support him. He also told me how much he cares about you. And that he loves you. I know he does just by the way he talked about you and looked when he talked about you that he loves you. He's been hurt a lot before in his past and you don't know everything about him but just don't hurt him Kurt. Please for me, he doesn't deserve anymore pain."

Kurt nodded, he had no idea what Z was talking about, David had never mentioned a painful past, and he just knew he was going to be there for David no matter what. He was going to ask Az about David's painful past but Z had already entered the room. Kurt sighed and followed in after him. Kurt was shocked to see the sight before him. David looked so, hurt.

"What happened?" He asked Mrs. Karofsky as he sat on the other side of David's bed. Kurt was trying to be strong and not cry but he couldn't. "He fell asleep driving and crashed into another car." Z's eyes went wide, "Shit. This is all my fault. He didn't tell me he was so tired. We had stayed up all night playing Call of Duty; I thought he was ok to drive. He didn't seem tired, and he wanted to get back to Hummel. If I would have known he was so tired I wouldn't have let him leave." Kurt rested his head on David's chest as his tears soaked into his gown. "When will he wake up?" Kurt asked, and Jane shrugged, "They don't know." Kurt was furious, "How don't they know? Aren't they professionals?" Jane shrugged again, tears coming back to her eyes, "Please come back to us soon Davey."

* * *

****David's POV****

David opened his eyes and found he was lying on _his _bed. Not the bed Kurt had made for him, but his old bed. He looked around, and saw it was empty. "This is really weird." David thought as he stood up, and he quickly grabbed his head and sat back down. "Ow, shit what the hell?" David said as his head was pounding. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the pain to go away. He quickly ran into his bathroom and found some aspirin. He was nearly blinded when he turned on the lights, "God damn, when were these so bright?" He decided that he was going to sleep it off, so he walked back into his bedroom to see Kurt sitting on his bed, swinging his legs. When Kurt saw him, they locked eyes and Kurt stood up and walked over to Dave. "_Hi, handsome._" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and pecking his lips. David was so confused, what was going on? David looked down at Kurt, "What?"

Kurt smiled and giggled at David, "I said hi, handsome." Kurt rested his head on Dave's chest. David rubbed Kurt's back still trying to figure out what happened. The last thing he remembered was driving back to Kurt's house and falling asleep. "Kurt, what's going on?" Kurt looked as confused as David, "What do you mean?" "I mean, how did I get here? What's going on? I don't remember anything. I remember driving back to your house and that's it." Suddenly Kurt vanished and David was holding himself. "What the -?" Then everything went black and David was thrashing around, trying to get up, wake up but he couldn't.

* * *

****Kurt's POV** **

Kurt was resting his head on David's chest, listening to his heartbeat and the steady up and down of his breathing when David started thrashing around. Kurt quickly sat up, "What's wrong?" David was thrashing and convulsing in the bed and a machine Kurt didn't recognize was beeping out of control, almost like an alarm. "Dave, Dave wake up! Please, calm down and wake up." Kurt was crying again as AZ left to go find a nurse or doctor. Jane was on the other side of David's bed crying just like Kurt.

Suddenly doctors where rushing into the room yelling all kinds of medical talk and ushering Kurt and Jane out of there. Jane was screaming furiously, "That's my son! HE'S MY SON! You can't make me leave him! I'm not leaving!" Despite her screaming, yelling, and resistance they finally got her out of the room and closed the door.

Kurt was standing outside the door with Jane and Azimio. "He's going to be ok, ya know. David's a strong boy he's gonna pull through." Kurt whispered to Jane, but also to himself at the same time. Jane for the first time, really acknowledged Kurt's presentence. Jane nodded then suddenly embraced the boy. "Thank you, Kurt." Kurt hugged Jane as she cried and cried, he didn't know exactly what it was she was thanking him for but none the less, comforted her.

"My son loves you, you know." It took Kurt by surprise, not that he didn't already know, but just the bland statement. It had been silent, just standing there hugging and she just came out and said _that. _Kurt nodded, "I know, and I really do care about him too, how did you know?" Jane chuckled a little bit, "Ok, well David doesn't remember this but back in elementary school he came home from school one day and he had a stupid dopey grin on his face, I asked him why and he said because mama I think I'm in love. So I then asked him who the lucky lady was and he said 'Ewwww ma girls have _cooties!' _I was confused for a second but then asked who it was and he told me he saw the most beautiful man and his name was Kurt and he would go on and on about you Kurt, everyday a different story or even just a new little detail about you."

By this time Kurt was blushing, had David really always felt this way about him all the time? He smiled as he thought about a little kid David rushing home to tell his mama all about what Kurt did in school that day and it seemed too adorable. "I figured it was just a phase or whatever and soon he would discover girls, yet things were different. He did stop talking about you in middle school, yet he never talked about any girl the way he talked about you, he never had a girlfriend like all his other football team friends. Then when he said he was gay I knew he was doing this because of you. Don't hurt him, Kurt. Please he's been through so much pain and suffering already."

There it was again that pain and suffering, Kurt wanted to know more about David's mysterious past but he just nodded, "I promise, Mrs. Karofsky I will only help and care for your son." Jane smiled and wiped some tears from her face. Suddenly the doors were open and the doctors were coming out, Dr. Murphy walked up to Mrs. Karofsky "He's awake now and stable. We aren't sure what caused the seizure type thing in their but we are going over all over data. He will have to rest a lot but you can visit him for a while.

Jane gasped, "Thank you, Doctor" and rushed in to see David. Kurt turned around to look at Azimio, "You coming?" AZ nodded, and followed Kurt into the room. David was talking to his mother, but when he heard the door open, his eyes immediately flashed over to see who it was and locked with Kurt's. He smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and took the same chair he had before, "Hi." He said having an urge to grab David's hand and hold it again but decided against it. "Hey, you." David said with a twinkle in his eye.

Kurt laughed then sighed, "David what happened?" David frowned and looked away, "Do we have to talk about this now?" "Well, I guess not. But you're awake! And that's good we were all so worried. But I knew you'd be ok." David smiled, "Yeah it was weird I had a dream and you were there and then I was like having a seizure or something." "Well you did." And Kurt explained what happened. Az walked over and started talking to Dave and apologized. David kept brushing off his apology. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have stayed up all night then tried to drive tired." Kurt, Jane, Azimio and David joked and talked for a while longer before they heard the door open and all eyes were on the person standing there…

* * *

Hey guys! So a little bit of a cliffy here, sort of. Haha I knew I wanted to end it with a little mystery :P Maybe Wickedwhiskey is rubbing off on me Haha but I honestly have no idea where this chapter came from. I didn't plan on writing it but it just came to me late at night while I was writing. Oh and if you caught it Dr. Murphy hehe since my brother had a party I was cooped up in my room most of the day so I wrote a lot. If you haven't read A Fresh New Start go check it out because I'll update soon! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review it would mean a lot to me! Plus you're get an awesome thank you PM and a shout out in my next chapter ;-) Thank you my lovely readers!

Much love and many bear hugs,

Storm :)

PS A quick thanks to PowerLad for the awesome review of last chapter! I'm so glad you loved it! I loved your review! :D Oh and you should turn you're PM on!


End file.
